Kingdoms Fire
by taterbugs
Summary: When two kingdoms are at war, a princess and prince fall in love. But with a future yet to be seen and an arranged marriage will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1 Infiltration

Chapter 1

Infiltration

A girl with dark, brown hair was sitting on a throne next to her father. She had her left palm against her cheek, her bright topaz eyes looking bored. Her father and mother were looking at suitors for her, since she was turning seventeen in two months. Someone to take on the kingdom when she was queen next year, it didn▓t interest her.  
Three hours passed and her parents had not found a suitor for her, she walked to her room and changed into her night clothes, sighing. ⌠ Layla ?■ someone asked, she turned toward the door as her father entered, sighing again. ⌠ Layla since you are turning seventeen in a while, I have to send you on a mission for a month ⌠ her father said, smiling, worried.  
She nodded and followed him toward the throne room. Meanwhile the fire kingdom was preparing for a battle in four months, barking orders to solders, a eighteen year old boy was in his room, the lights off, a bright flame in his hand. ⌠ What's the point in all this, the war isn▓t for another two months ?■ He asked himself, thinking. He wore a red, asian tank top and black pants, his black shoes at the door He had amber eyes and short, black hair to his neck, sighing again. ⌠ Darth ?■Someone asked as he heard a knock on the door. He made the flame go away and sighed, walking toward the door. He opened it and saw his friend Jenny, she had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at her, she blushed and looked at him, smiling.  
His father came behind her and sighed, she jumped and turned around, surprised. ⌠ Darth has some things he needs to prepare for ⌠ his father said, stern, his voice low. She nodded and ran away, darth sighed and looked at his father, serious. ⌠ Get ready for your training son ⌠ his father said and walked away, calm.  
Darth sighed and went to the training grounds, tired and saw three people there. ⌠ At least this will ease my stress ⌠ he thought, smiling a little and began to train with them. Layla entered a long room, a throne on top of it, her father stopped. ⌠ Layla your mission is to go into the fire kingdom▓s palace and look for ways for us to enter ⌠ her father said, calm.  
Her mother gasped and layla▓s eyes widened, her hands trembling. ⌠ You would send our daughter to die !■ Her mother shouted, angry. Her father sighed and shook his head, layla went to one knee, her mother gasped. ⌠ I will do this father, for the palace and you ⌠ she said and stood up. She walked to her room and put on a red asian top, with a fire symbol on it and black pants. Her father gave her instructions and she told them goodbye, walking out of the palace. She sighed and walked down a long road, smiling, it was nice out here. The grass tickled her feet and the wind blew against her, she had a sword by her side, smiling. Five hours passed and it was night, she set up camp and laid her sword down, when a cart pulled up. She stood up and looked at the three men on it, they grinned and came toward her, swords in hand. She sighed and smirked, pulling the plug of her water bottle, the men chuckled. She moved her hands up and water flowed out of the bottle, she thrust her hands at the men and the water made them trip, she moved her right hand and then her left, quickly. She made a huge bubble of water around them, they fainted, out of air. She let the men go and the water returned to the bottle, she laid down and went to sleep. Darth was walking to a huge house and opened it, inside was a red dragon, it▓s amber eyes glowed, it▓s tail swishing, darth sighed. He led the dragon out of the house and got on it, pulling the reins, it flew into the air and over the kingdom. He smiled and looked around at the city, he saw lights on everywhere, the wind blowing his hair back. ⌠ It▓s nice out here, but war is approaching and I have duties to fulfill, plus I▓m getting married in a year to jenny ⌠ he thought, mad a little. He didn▓t want to marry jenny, he wanted to choose who, but nobody interested him yet. He sighed and flew back to the palace, putting his pet up and going to bed.  
In the morning layla woke up, she heard rustling and grabbed her sword. She spun around and gasped, it was a man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled and held out his hand, she saw the fire symbol on his left shoulder and sighed, taking his hand. ⌠ What is a fire kingdom girl doing so close to water kingdom territory ?■ He asked, helping her up. She just stared at him and her stomach growled, she blushed and backed up, trembling a little, he chuckled. He heard rustling and aimed his fist at it, he smirked and thrust his hand at the animal, a fireball shooting out. He walked over and picked it up, skinning it and making a fire. ⌠ The water kingdom killed my family, we were on a mission and they almost captured me, but I escaped ⌠ she said, faking tears. The man looked sad and patted her shoulder, reaching into his pocket, she wiped the tears away. ⌠ Here ⌠ he said.  
She looked at his hand and gasped, it was a glowing crystal, it sparkled when the light touched it, sending rainbow colors through it. ⌠ You can have this, it▓s supposed to bring good luck, I hope it helps ⌠ he said, smiling. She smiled and put the necklace on, it glowed again at her touch, he didn▓t notice. He got the animal and they ate it, she smiled at him, he smiled back.  
Two hours passed and they reached the fire kingdom▓s gates, she shook a little, he grabbed her hand. ⌠ Don▓t worry ⌠ he said, comforting. She nodded and sighed, his hands were warm, hers were a little cold, he led them through the gates and into the city. She gasped as he let go, looking at the shops and lights. ⌠ You can get into the palace over there ⌠ he said, pointing north.  
Layla nodded and thanked him, he smiled at her and left. She went toward the gates to the palace and gasped, hiding behind a house, trembling. They were checking for ID cards, to prove you were a fire possessor, she swallowed hard, fear gripping her. She shook it off and walked next to a canal, it was a long ways down, running into a dam. She trembled and gripped the crystal at her neck, she didn▓t notice that a palace guard saw the crystal glow as she touched it. He walked toward her and grabbed her hand, spinning her around, she gasped, eyes wide. ⌠ Water kingdom scum !■ He said, angry, raising his hand. She saw a man walking out of a building and stopping. Darth saw a man holding a girl, shock on her face, raising his hand. ⌠ Hey !■ Darth shouted, rushing at the man, the man shot fire at the girl, she gasped and got burnt on her arm. She yelped and fell off the railing, darth▓s hands glowed a flame color and he shot flames at the man, angry. The man screamed and fell down, darth jumped over the railing after the girl, she plunged into the water.  
`Layla gasped as she hit the freezing water, her vision hazy as she coughed on the water. ⌠ No┘ I can▓t die here ⌠ she thought, she gripped the crystal and fainted, eyes closing. She heard a splash and opened her eyes slightly, seeing a boy with black hair and amber eyes swimming towards her. Darth swam toward the girl, wrapping his left arm around her waist and swimming toward the surface. He gasped as he surfaced, coughing on the water. He gasped as he saw the dam approaching, it pulled him under as he gasped. ⌠ I▓ve got to get her out of here ⌠ he thought, angry at his weakness. He surfaced again and whistled loudly, before he was pulled under again. His dragon, feral, burst out of her house and flew toward the dam, fast. Darth smirked as he saw her and surfaced, reaching for her saddle. He grabbed onto it and came out of the water, flying toward a field in a meadow with trees. His pet landed and he got on the ground, laying layla down and pressing against her chest. ⌠ C▓mon breath woman, c▓mon !■ Darth said, cursing under his breath. He took off her shirt and pressed on her chest again, then breathed into her mouth. She coughed up a little water, he sighed and breathed into her mouth again. ⌠ There you go, stay with me ⌠ he said, pulling her into a sitting position as she coughed up more water. He rubbed her back, then pounded on it with his fist, making sure there was no more water in her.  
She looked at him and he sighed, helping her stand. ⌠ Here lean against me, you▓re weak still ⌠ he said, his voice calm and gentle. She leaned her body against his, blushing, he blushed too, smiling as he rubbed her back. He walked toward his dragon and got a coat, wrapping it around her. ⌠ I almost drowned with you, saving your butt back there ⌠ he said, mad a little, but calm.  
She shook her head and he made a fire with his fist, sitting her by it. ⌠ Sorry ⌠ she muttered, shivering a little. He took off his shirt, wearing a black tank top under it and wrapped it around her. ⌠ How come your jacket didn▓t get wet ?■ She asked, tired, mumbling. He looked at her, silent for a minute, his amber eyes examining her. ⌠ I was smart enough to take it off, before diving after you ⌠ he said, calm.  
She nodded and he smiled, her eyes started to close, he shook her awake. ⌠ Don▓t fall asleep on me woman ⌠ he said, gruff and mad a little. She nodded and looked at him, he looked at her, then blushed under her eyes. ⌠ What▓s your name anyways woman ?■ He asked, tightening the coat around her, sighing. She saw the crystal at her neck and didn▓t touch it, smiling as she looked at him. ⌠ Layla ⌠ she said, blushing under his gaze.  
He stared at her, she blushed more under his gaze. ⌠ Layla┘ it has a nice ring to it, my name is darth, prince of this kingdom ⌠ he said, smiling. Her eyes widened a little, he looked at her, confused, she gasped as he touched her arm. ⌠ Oh no, he▓s the prince of the fire kingdom, what do I do ⌠ she thought, worried, shocked. She suddenly felt dizzy and fainted, darth grabbed her and went on his dragon.■ When her falling hand touched that crystal on her neck ⌠ he thought. He looked at her and flew toward his room, hopping off and putting her on his bed. He led his dragon in her house and fixed the door, taking two hours. He walked back into his room and sat on his bed, looking at her.  
He wiped a piece of her hair out of her face and sighed, his eyes examining her face, it looked peaceful. ⌠ What is one of the water kingdom▓s people doing here though ?■ He thought, putting a hand on her face, it was cold. He walked toward his balcony and looked at the sky, remembering his mother. ⌠ The water kingdom killed her, I▓ll never forgive them for that ⌠ he thought, hatred in his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2 Forgiven

Chapter 2

Forgiven

Layla moaned a little as her eyes opened, her hand gripped her arm, bandaged now. ⌠ You▓re awake ⌠ someone said, calm. She looked to her left, toward a wall and saw darth, arms crossed. His eyes closed, he wore a black asian top and black pants, barefoot. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she whispered, getting out of the bed and walking toward him.  
She gasped as he gripped her arm, spinning her around and slamming her against the wall. She yelped at the impact, eyes closed in pain, then opened them, slowly. She gasped, her eyes widened as she saw the look in his eyes, full of hate and anger, but calm as he spoke. ⌠ You▓re a water possessor, aren▓t you ?■ He asked, angry, calm.  
She gasped as he squeezed her arm, clenching her teeth in pain. ⌠ I am, the princess of the water kingdom ⌠ she said, pain in her voice. He gasped, eyes wide as she said that, stepping back. She looked at him, her eyes scared and shocked, the pain unbearable. ⌠ Why were sent here, certainly the water kingdom▓s own king would not condemn his daughter to death ⌠ he spoke.  
She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head, he didn▓t let go of her. ⌠ This is my first mission, to prepare me for battle ⌠ she said, opening her eyes and looking into his. Blood ran down her wounded arm, he gasped as it hit his fingers. She gasped in pain, gripping her arm, putting hers over his. He let go and walked her over to his bed, she sat down as he grabbed some bandages. He undid the old bandages on her arm and winced at the scar, then put fresh ones on. ⌠ You seem to hate the water kingdom more than others, why is that ?■ She asked, wincing at the pain. He stopped halfway down her arm and sighed, eyes closed, hatred behind them. ⌠ It doesn▓t concern you ⌠ he growled, angry, tightening his grip on her arm. She yelped and he let go, apologizing for it, then continued wrapping it up. Moments passed and he was silent, thinking of his mother, sad and angry. ⌠ Whatever the reason it wasn▓t my fault, I▓ve never hurt anyone in my life ⌠ she whispered, looking away, bangs over her eyes. He didn▓t say anything as he laid down on the floor, she sighed. An hour passed and neither one had fallen asleep, darth was staring at the ceiling, angry still. Layla was sideways, thinking of her arm, wincing at the pain. ⌠ Still hurts ?■ He asked, a little concern in his voice, but calm. She didn▓t answer, only winced, he sighed and stood up, she had her eyes closed. She gasped when he held her arm in his left hand, her eyes wide.  
He ran his fingers over her arm, eyes focused on her wound, his right hand glowing a flame color a little. She gasped, her eyes shook a little as the pain disappeared. He let her arm go and laid back down on the floor, yawning, she blushed when his touch remained a little. ⌠ Thank you ⌠ she said, then fell asleep, he did also.  
It was midnight when he woke up, annoyed that he couldn▓t get to sleep five minutes later. ⌠ Why can▓t I sleep ?■ He thought, drinking some water and glancing toward his balcony. He walked toward it and heard layla moan, he stopped and looked at her. He walked over to her and gasped, his eyes wide. The moon hit her face and body, illuminating it, she looked like a angel. He grew angry at the thought and scoffed, walking onto the balcony. He sighed as he closed his eyes, the wind blowing his hair and clothes, slowly. ⌠ The moon makes you think those things, but why did I, she▓s a water kingdom princess ⌠ he thought, angry, confused.  
He walked back in after thinking and passed by the bed, sleepy. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she muttered, still asleep. His eyes widened as he gasped, then walked over to her side. He knelt down on one knee, his hands on the bed, his eyes examining her. ⌠ She called my name, is she dreaming about me ?■ He thought, confused, smiling a little.  
She turned toward him, he gasped at the look on her face, it was scared and determined, sad. ⌠ I want to know why you hate my kingdom so much, why ?■ She asked, muttering, tears in her eyes. He brushed them away and went to sleep, thinking of telling her everything, he sighed. He saw the water kingdom king in his dream, he rushed at him. The water king grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall, smirking. ⌠ My daughter is really kind, she wants this war to end ⌠ he said and darth sprang up, sweat down him. He was panting and put his left hand over his eyes, sighing. ⌠ Darth ?■ Someone asked, concerned. He looked up, removing his hand and saw layla, worried. He stood up and walked toward the balcony, she tried to sit up and winced. ⌠ Don▓t move so much, you▓ll never get your arm healed if you do ⌠ he said, calm, sighing. She sighed and uncorked a bottle at her right hip, he turned toward her, curious. She moved the water around and laid it on her wounded arm, closing her eyes and concentrating. He gasped, his eyes wide as her hands and the water glowed blue, surrounding her arm too. A minute passed and the glowing faded, she put the water back in the bottle and unwrapped the bandages. He gasped when he saw it was healed, she looked at him and smiled. ⌠ See, no worries, I▓m healed ⌠ she said, giggling after that. She got out of bed and walked toward him, tripping over a bump in the carpet. She gasped as two, strong arms caught her, she looked up at darth. He looked back, she blushed, his eyes wide a little, her hand on his chest, the other on his arm. He helped her up and coughed, straightening up. ⌠ Thank you ⌠ she said, her back toward him, blushing, her hand on her heart. He looked at her back, glancing, then blushed at what had just happened. ⌠ Am I falling for him, my hearts beating so fast ?■ she thought, her hand on her heart. He walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped a little and turned toward him, blushing still. ⌠ You▓re welcome ⌠ he said, blushing a little, but made it go away. He led her to a small house on the outskirts of the kingdom and opened the door. ⌠ You can stay here until morning, then you have to go ⌠ he said as she walked in. She sighed and gripped the crystal at her neck, eyes closed, then opened. ⌠ I have to stay here for a month, that▓s my time lapse here ⌠ she said, facing him.  
He sighed and closed the door, flying back to his kingdom. She started a fire and sat down, sighing, looking at the flames, eyes closed. ⌠ If I am falling in love with him, this love cannot be, he▓s a fire prince and I▓m a water princess ⌠ thought, sad. Darth was at the palace, on his bed, he sighed and turned on his side. He thought about her constantly for the next five days, then groaned. ⌠ Stupid feeling, am I really falling for the water princess ⌠ he said, mad. There was a knock at his door and he sighed, walking toward it. He opened the door and saw jenny, she told him to meet her somewhere and left. He got ready and left, meeting her on a boat, sighing.  
An hour passed and he was still looking at the buildings go by on the boat, jenny sighed. ⌠ What are you thinking about, whatever it is you▓re sure focused on it ?■ She asked, putting her head on her hands. He looked at her, his cheek on his hand, he sighed and looked away. ⌠ It▓s none of your concern ⌠ he said, closing his eyes.  
They didn▓t speak for a minute, jenny sighed and prepared to say something. ⌠ What is love ?■ He asked, jenny, looking at her, curious. She looked shocked and taken back, but smiled, blushing. ⌠ It▓s a feeling, that even says to transcend death if its powerful enough, you▓d gladly die for that person, protect that person with all you▓ve got ⌠ jenny said, blushing more at the thought.  
He nodded and looked away, eyes closed, she sighed and smiled. ⌠ Why do you ask ?■ She asked, blushing. The memory of five days ago flashed through his head, then he opened his eyes. ⌠ Just wondering ⌠ he said, calm. Meanwhile layla was walking around town, buying food, she hid the crystal and her bottle, with a hood on.  
The memory of that night, five days ago, flashed through her head. She blushed and shook her head, thinking of darth constantly since that night. ⌠ What is this feeling inside me, is it love ?■ She thought, blushing as she walked toward the house. She put the food on the table and was preparing to cook it, when a sharp pain went through her stomach.  
She yelped and went to the ground, tears in her eyes. ⌠ I▓m dehydrated, I haven▓t drank any water since I came here ⌠ she thought, grabbing some water. She drank it and the pain went away, she sighed and stood up, inspecting the purplish, black bruise on her stomach. She made the food and ate it, sighing after that. It was getting dark outside, the sunset peeking over the mountains. There was a knock at the door and she walked toward it, gripping her stomach, yelping more. ⌠ Stupid dehydration ⌠ she thought, annoyed. She opened the door and gasped, she saw darth, arms crossed and eyes closed, against the door frame. ⌠ I thought I told you to move out the day after you came here ⌠ he said, calm. She looked away, trying to hold back the pain in her stomach. ⌠ I have nowhere else to go and besides I like it here ⌠ she said, smiling, then clenching her teeth. He was about to say something when he heard a fall, he opened his eyes and went to one knee. Layla was laying on the ground, panting in pain, gripping her stomach. ⌠ Layla !■ He said, picking her up.  
She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling, then clenched her teeth in pain. ⌠ I need enough water, so I won▓t be dehydrated, it can kill us ⌠ she said, then gasped in pain. He went on his dragon and flew to a river, looking at layla. ⌠ The will to protect that person with all you have ⌠ jenny▓s words echoed in his mind. He landed on the ground and ran to the river, running in it. ⌠ Lay me in the water, my body will absorb the water ⌠ she said, painfully. He put her body in the water, still holding her and her body glowed a light blue. He sighed as the painful expression on her face went away, she opened her eyes and looked at him. ⌠ Thank you darth, I▓m okay now ⌠ she said, smiling more.  
He nodded and walked toward his dragon, flying toward his room. ⌠ Darth┘. Where are we going ?■ She asked, as she saw them passing her house. He laid her on his bed and covered her up, sighing, she blushed under his gaze, when he looked at her. ⌠ I can keep a better eye on you here, so you won▓t become dehydrated again ⌠ he said, sitting by her.  
She blushed as he said that, he chuckled, she looked at him. ⌠ You blush very easily, you know that ⌠ he said, smiling, laughing a little. She giggled a little, he accidentally put his hand on hers, they both blushed. He removed his hand, fast and stood up, she turned to her side. ⌠ A festival is held in a week, are you going to come ?■ He asked, making the blush disappear, facing her.  
She thought about it, getting sleepy, he chuckled and sat down beside her. ⌠ My hatred of the water kingdom is still there, but I don▓t hate you, it▓s weird ⌠ he said, looking at her. She smiled and nodded, falling asleep in an instant. He stayed up and watched her sleep, he brushed her bangs out of her eyes and she muttered his name. ⌠ She▓s dreaming about me again, I wonder what ?■ He thought, curious.  
He sighed when nothing else came out of her mouth and laid on the floor, hands behind his head. ⌠ If I am falling in love with her, what will I do, this love is forbidden, it can never become something more ■ He thought, eyes closing. He drifted off to sleep and dreamt of her, layla was dreaming of him, smiling in her sleep, he was too.  
In the morning he woke up, he stood up and saw layla sound asleep, he sighed and went to get some food. Layla woke up as she heard the door open, rubbing her eyes, yawning. ⌠ Here layla ⌠ someone said, holding the food out to her. She saw darth and grabbed the food, eating it, he did too. ⌠ Thank you ⌠ she said, blushing a little, calm.  
He looked at her and took her plate, washing it off, smiling. ⌠ You▓re welcome ⌠ he said and sat by her on the bed, smiling. A week passed and the festival was there, darth woke up and saw that layla had left, he sighed and dressed. He wore black pants, black shirt and a black cape. He had black arm pads on in arms, he walked out the door and into the festival. Layla was watching some fire possessors and thought of darth, gripping her heart. ⌠ Why does my heart ache so ?■ She thought, sad. Darth was walking through the busy streets, looking for layla, sighing. ⌠ Could I really love her, have a relationship, even though we come from different kingdoms ?■ He thought, worried.  
It was night and layla was on a bridge, panting, tears in her eyes. ⌠ I love him┘. I love darth ⌠ she thought, opening her eyes. Darth was running toward her, carrying a rose, searching for her. ⌠ Layla where are you ?■ He thought, worried. Layla went to her knees on the bridge, sighing, thoughts of darth flashing through her head. ⌠ I must get away from him ⌠ she thought opening her eyes, sad.  
Darth saw layla and rushed toward her, he rounded a corner, then another. ⌠ Layla I┘ ⌠ he thought, running faster. Layla stood up and was sighing, going to walk away, darth stopped on the bridge, panting. ⌠ Layla !■ He said, his eyes determined and face. She gasped and spun around, he walked toward her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned and took five steps. ⌠ Wait !■ he said, grabbing her wrist.  
She gasped as he spun her toward him, embracing her tightly. She had her head on his shoulder, her hands on his arms, struggling to get out of his grasp. He held her tightly as she struggled, eyes closed, hers were too as she told him to let her go. He parted her head from his shoulder, looking into her eyes, determined.  
She gasped, her eyes widened as he put his lips on hers, in a passionate kiss. Her arms went to her sides as she closed her eyes, blushing. Fireworks lit up the night sky, they parted and looked at each other, his eyes shone love for her. ⌠ I love you layla ⌠ he said, putting his hand on her cheek. She shook her head and stepped away from him, clutching the flower he gave to her.  
They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, she looked down, eyes sad. ⌠ I do too, but this love cannot be, it▓s forbidden ⌠ she said, closing her eyes. He got angry at their differences and walked toward her, wrapping his left arm around her waist. She gasped when her body went toward his, a blush on her face as she looked at his face. He looked mad and determined, love in his eyes a little, he put his hand to her cheek. ⌠ Just because you▓re the water kingdom king▓s daughter and I▓m the fire kingdom king▓s son, don▓t give me that ⌠ he said, anger in his tone. She put her right hand on his chest and looked away, sad, he looked at her as she closed her eyes. ⌠ Yes, you could be banished for this act ⌠ she said, sad, calm.  
He growled a little and made her face look at his, his face mad and determined, she blushed at how close they were. ⌠ I don▓t care about that, I▓m not letting anyone take you away from me as long as I am still breathing !■ He said, angry. His eyes looked like they glowed as more fireworks went off, illuminating both of them. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she said, staring into his eyes.  
He crushed his lips to hers, her eyes widened at the fierceness in his kiss, the love, wanting. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she thought, closing her eyes slowly and kissing back. They parted a minute later, she embraced him as he embraced her back, her eyes glowed. ⌠ I love you too darth, I want to be with you ⌠ she said, crying , smiling as she looked at him. He smiled and caressed her face, she smiled at him, eyes shining.  
Two days passed and they spent a lot of time together, smiling, laughing. They were on his dragon and were going to a meadow, with a waterfall and flowers all around, smiling. They laid in the flowers, looking at and laying beside each other, he put his hand on her cheek, caressing it. An hour passed and they were sitting up, looking at the waterfall. She sighed as she watched the clouds, he was looking at her, smiling, then down at his hands. ⌠ You asked me why I hated the water kingdom so much when we first met ⌠ he said, eyes sad. She looked at him, looking sad at his tone, touching his knee. ⌠ Your father killed my mother when I was very little, then almost killed me ⌠ he said, pain and sadness in his voice.  
She sighed and cupped his face in her hands, sitting on his lap. He looked at her, curious, sad, he gripped her around her waist. ⌠ Don▓t worry, I will talk to my father, he▓s still mad about it, but for now┘ ⌠ she said, leaning in to him. His eyes widened, he gasped as she kissed him, her body against his. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he thought, closing his eyes.  
He fell on his back, wrapping his arms around her back, pressing her to him more. She let her legs go toward his, falling on the ground beside his. They had a kissing fit, he flipped her over. He was on top of her, his left arm holding him up, kissing her passionately. She moaned a little as his lips brushed against hers, tasting him and him tasting her.  
They parted after five minutes, looking at each other, night falling. ⌠ We▓d better get back, before it gets too dark ⌠ he panted, getting up and helping her as well. They rode back to his room on his dragon and went to sleep, he was sleeping on the floor, she was in his bed, dreaming of each other. 


	3. Chapter 3 Conflict

Chapter 3

Conflict

Layla woke up as the sun hit her face, she opened her eyes and blushed. Darth was sitting beside her, looking at her face, his hand caressing it. He gasped when he noticed she had woken and stood up, blushing. ⌠ I┘ um┘. I was just┘ ⌠ he tried to find an excuse but couldn▓t. Layla laughed as he stuttered, he looked at her, smiling. ⌠ I know what I was going to say ⌠ he said, walking toward her.  
He went to one knee and grabbed her hand in his, she blushed and smiled. ⌠ Good morning princess ⌠ he said, kissing it. She stared at him as he lifted his eyes, looking at her. He heard the bell tower ring and gasped, looking at it. ⌠ I▓m late for my lessons !■ He said, putting his cape on and grabbing his sword. He stopped and looked at layla, she smiled and nodded. He smiled and nodded back, then left, shutting the door behind him. An hour passed and layla was in town, the hood over head, wearing a gray cloak, hiding the crystal from view. She saw a man walking toward her and went the other direction, walking faster. Meanwhile in the water kingdom, the king was preparing a bird to take a message to layla, coughing hard. ⌠ Sir you should be resting !■ One of the maids shouted as he went to his knees. He got up and sent the bird out the window, smiling. ⌠ Come with me to talk to phyla ⌠ he said, grabbing a coat, she nodded and followed.  
Layla glanced behind her and saw two men, then started to run, fast. ⌠ Why are they following me !■ She thought, panting as she rounded a corner. She bumped into a man and she gasped, he had blonde hair and red eyes, a water kingdom symbol on his chest. He saw the men and pulled out his sword, putting her behind him. The three men stopped and pulled out there swords, angry. ⌠ Leave princess layla alone !■ The man with blonde hair shouted, angry too. The men charged at him, he smirked and rushed at them, killing them left and right. It was over in two seconds, the man sighed and sheathed his sword, turning toward layla. ⌠ Are you alright princess layla ?■ He asked, worried.  
She blushed as he grabbed her hands, he smiled. ⌠ I am, thank you Kurt ⌠ she said, smiling back. He nodded and led her to a fountain at the edge of town, never letting his guard down. ⌠ Why are you here kurt ?■ She asked, sitting down on the fountain, sighing. He looked around and then sat down beside her, sighing, sad. ⌠ To keep an eye on you and to bring you back home ⌠ he said, gripping her hand.  
She thought of darth and got a pigeon out, tying her letter to him on it.■ Let▓s go ⌠ she said after she let it go. He nodded and led her toward the entrance, hiding his water symbol. Meanwhile her father and his maid were walking into a church, he coughed up blood and walked further in, sighing. ⌠ Phyla !■ He called, looking around. He heard a rustle behind him and spun around, gasping, eyes wide. His maid was dead on the ground, phyla above her, blood on her sword. He grunted as he blocked her attack, she forced him back and rushed at him, grinning. Meanwhile in fire kingdom, darth was heading back home, tired from his training. He saw a bird with a letter on his bed, he untied the letter from it and the bird flew away. He opened the letter and read it, gasping at what it said, dropping it. ⌠ She has to return to her kingdom ⌠ he said, pained, sad. He rushed out of his room and flew around town on his dragon, worried. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he said, then snapped the reins.  
It was night, kurt and layla were halfway through the town, sighing. ⌠ Help !■ Two people shouted, scared. Kurt and layla rushed toward the sound, fast, worried. There were five guards, swords out and three people, scared. ⌠ Stop !■ Kurt shouted, going in front of the three people, layla too. The men grew angry and five more appeared.  
Kurt cursed under his breath, layla took out a sword too, determined. ⌠ There▓s too many ⌠ kurt whispered, angry, worried. He rushed at them, grunting as he got knocked against a wall, layla ran to him, worried. ⌠ Kurt !■ she said. Two guards stabbed her arm, she screamed and fell down, gripping it tightly. ⌠ Now let▓s finish this ⌠ the guard said, raising his sword up. Layla grunted as the sword came down, her eyes closing. She heard a dragon roar and the blade clank against something. She opened her eyes and gasped, eyes wide a little, kurt did too, killing a guard. A man was in front of her, he was nineteen, he pushed the man back and he fell down. The man had black hair and blue eyes, he wore black pants and a black tank top, lined with gold. The man looked at layla, she looked back, he helped her up and he smirked. ⌠ You▓ll pay for this, attacking the princess of water, this will be over quickly ⌠ he said, smirking. He pulled out two blades from his back sheaths and rushed at the men. He struck left and right fast as the guards came at him. It was over in two minutes, he straightened and turned toward layla.  
She went over by the three people, they ran away, kurt went by layla, worried. ⌠ Who are you ?■ She asked, demanding. He smirked and his dragon flew beside him, he gave her a rose. ⌠ My name is Tibet, princess laya, we will meet again ⌠ he said, disappearing on his dragon. They walked toward the entrance, tired. Darth saw her and rushed at her, trying to get through before the gate closed on him.  
He cursed under his breath when the gate closed, going up. He watched layla go with kurt, sad and agonized, he threw fire at the gate, angry. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he said, sad. He flew back to his house, memories of himself and of layla flashed through his hand, he clenched his hands on the reins, angry. ⌠ Layla I will find a way for us to be together ⌠ he said, determined.  
They got to the palace in three days, layla▓s mother saw her and ran toward her. ⌠ Mother what▓s wrong ?■ She asked, her mother was crying. Kurt looked away, eyes closed, her mother looked at her, sad, leading her into the dining room. ⌠ Your father was killed three days ago ⌠ she cried, falling on the floor, kurt helped her to her room. Layla was in shock, she couldn▓t breath, eyes shaky. ⌠ He▓s dead ⌠ she said, sad, tears falling down her face. Layla went up to her room, crying at her fathers loss, her uncle came in and tried to comfort her. ⌠ It▓s alright miss layla, he died quickly, n pain at all ⌠ he said, being a doctor. Layla looked at him, then smiled.  
He sighed and got up, going toward her mothers room, comforting her too. ⌠ Darth I miss you so much ⌠ she said, tears falling down her face. The next day their family went to her fathers grave, putting flowers on it. She wore a black dress, crying as every one else did, the priest recited a few words and mourned for him too. ⌠ Father ⌠ she said, sad.  
It started to rain and night fell, torches were dying out in the dark. They all went home and koga appeared at the grave, putting a flower on it. ⌠ May you rest in peace, king ⌠ he said and disappeared, sad. A month passed and her mother had gotten remarried, she still thought of her husband though, but was happy. It was five days after the wedding that her mother came in the room, layla looked at her, curious. ⌠ Layla here ⌠ she said, holding out a little carving on a necklace. She tied it around her neck, the carving glowing, her eyes sparkled, her mother smiled. ⌠ Layla you▓re fiancИe made that for you as a wedding present ⌠ her mother said, smiling.  
Layla▓s eyes widened as she gasped, sitting on her bed, he mother sat beside her. ⌠ Wearing that necklace, means you are taken and engaged to another man, you cannot take it off until your wedding night ⌠ she said, smiling. Layla couldn▓t speak, tears welled up in her eyes, her mother hugged her, crying too. ⌠ Congratulations my daughter, you▓ll meet this man in two days ⌠ she said and left. Layla gripped the bracelet darth had given her and cried more, thinking of him. ⌠ Darth forgive me ⌠ she cried, thinking of him. Meanwhile darth was practicing his fire skills, his father was a master at it and taught him. ⌠ Layla, why haven▓t you come back ?■ He thought, walking to his room, sighing. He thought of her and the first time they kissed, smiling.  
He fell asleep after that, thinking and dreaming of her. ⌠ Layla I miss you, I have to see you again ⌠ he thought, sad. In the morning he got up and went to practice his fire again, beating five people with it. ⌠ Well done darth ⌠ his father said, smiling. Darth smiled back and went to his room, putting on some red and black shoulder pads and a black cape. He wore a black asian top and black pants, sighing as he grabbed his sword. Layla was already out of her kingdom, walking toward the fire kingdom. ⌠ Darth I have to see you ⌠ she thought, sad, worried. It was night and fireworks were going off at the fire kingdom, layla ran through the crowd, her blue asian top and black pants flowing behind her. Darth was patrolling the city, he saw a bridge and walked toward it, sad. He thought of when they first kissed, sad. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he whispered, watching the fireworks. He turned to the right and someone bumped into him, he grunted at the impact, she did too. He wrapped his arms around the girl▓s waist and gasped, eyes wide. Layla▓s eyes widened as she gasped, looking into darth▓s eyes, he looked into hers. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she whispered, shocked. Tears fell from her eyes, her hands on his chest clenched. ⌠ Darth !■ She shouted, burying her head in his chest, crying. He embraced her to him, his head on her shoulder, he sighed. He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her, she shut her eyes tight. ⌠ Darth, please forgive me ⌠ she said, crying. He pulled away from her, confused.  
She looked away and touched the engagement necklace on her neck. ⌠ I▓m engaged darth, it was arranged ⌠ she said, looking into his eyes, tears in hers. His eyes widened and shook as he processed what she had said. She hugged him tightly, crying, he was too shocked to move. ⌠ I▓m so sorry darth, I don▓t want to be married !■ She cried, harder than before, sobs racking her body.  
He embraced her to him slowly, his eyes agonized, angry at her father. ⌠ When ?■ He asked, his voice pained, tormented, eyes too. She didn▓t speak for a minute, then embrace him tighter, he did too as she thought. ⌠ Tomorrow night ⌠ she said, sad. He grew angry and whistled, she looked at him, confused. He got on his dragon with her and flew to his own private house, still mad. An hour passed and darth had a fire started, layla was leaning against a wall, gripping her arm, sad. Darth walked over to her, his eyes agonized, she closed hers, tears welling up. ⌠ See, I told you this love cannot be ⌠ she said, sad. He put his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away. She opened her eyes and looked at him, he looked back.  
They both thought of each other, clutching the precious ones in their hearts, sad. ⌠ I know, but I┘ I can try to find a way to┘. ⌠ he couldn▓t finish before she kissed him, sad. He put his other hand on the wall beside her head, kissing her passionately. She kissed back too, fear and sadness in their kiss. He took his hand from her cheek and ran it down to the bottom of her shirt.  
He opened his eyes and she did too, his eyes searched hers, she nodded. They closed their eyes, he kissed her more passionately, she did too. He took off her shirt in one move, she trailed her hands to his chest. He chuckled lightly and grabbed her hands, leading them to the buttons. She took off his shirt, it slipped to the ground, her shirt too.  
He wrapped his right arm around her waist, bringing her to him more, his left hand caressing her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He spun her around and they landed on the hard floor, he grunted at the impact, she looked at him as they parted. ⌠ I▓m fine ⌠ he said, panting.  
She smiled, he smiled back, then they kissed again. He put his left hand to the back of her head, pressing it, deepening their kiss. He kissed her jaw line, she gasped a little, smiling, a blush on her face. ⌠ Layla I love you ⌠ he panted, husky. She smiled and kissed him, then his chest, then his lips again. His grip tightened on her, her grip too, he took off her bra, tossing it. ⌠ I love you too darth ⌠ she panted, soft.  
It was midnight and darth was on his back, laying by the fire. Layla was asleep, her head and arms on his chest. He ran his hand down her back, smiling, she smiled too, their pants still on. ⌠ Layla ?■ He asked, looking at her, love in his eyes. She looked into his eyes, smiling, he stroked her cheek. He leaned toward her and kissed her again, she kissed back, moaning as his lips brushed against hers. They were like that for three minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to them. They parted and looked at each other, the fire lighting her face and body up, he smiled and trailed kisses down her neck. ⌠ You▓re so beautiful layla ⌠ he said, husky, passionate. She giggled as he kissed her collar bone, then captured her lips again, tasting her. He put his hand under her chin, she closed her eyes and kissed back, passionate. She fell asleep after a half hour of that and darth watched her, smiling, love in his eyes. ⌠ Layla I love you, I▓ll find a way for us to be together, I swear on my own life ⌠ he said, tracing her face with his hand. The other wrapped around her tightly, he ran his hand, slowly along her body, then back up, cupping her face.  
In the morning she woke up, she saw darth and smiled. She ran her hand along his chest, making circles on it. He put his hand on hers, looking at her, she looked back, smiling. ⌠ Morning ⌠ he said, husky, kissing her jaw lightly. They got up and put their shirts back on, walking out of the house, smiling at one another.  
She whistled and her dragon came, it looked like a serpent. It landed and layla turned toward darth, sad, he was too. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, bringing her body to his, his left hand caressing her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her, passionately, sadness and yearning in his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, he deepened the kiss more, not wanting to let go. They parted and he helped her up on her dragon, she looked sadly at him, he did too. ⌠ Goodbye darth ⌠ she said, sad, tears welling up. He walked up to her and kissed her, then parted, backing up, sad. ⌠ Goodbye layla ⌠ he said, sad. She snapped the reins and flew off, he got on his and flew to his room, sad. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he thought, laying down on his bed.  
She arrived at her room and her mother came in, embracing her, she looked at her confused. ⌠ He▓s here ⌠ she said, going to her closet to get ready. Layla sighed sadly and put on a blue dress that had diamonds on it. She walked with her mother down the stairs and into the marriage room. Layla gasped as she saw who it was, it was tibet.  
He opened his blue eyes and looked at her, smirking, she smiled at him. ⌠ Tibet ⌠ she said, stopping in front of him. He was wearing the same thing when they first met, he grabbed her hand, kneeling. ⌠ You look very lovely my love ⌠ he said, eyes closed as he kissed her hand. She blushed and smiled at him, she smiled back. An hour passed and they were standing at an alter, their arms held together by a chain. They said their I do▓s and the chain was cut. He turned toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist, she blushed. ⌠ I love you layla, my love ⌠ he whispered, caressing her cheek.  
She said the same and he leaned down, eyes closing. He put his lips gently on hers, then passionate, she closed her eyes and kissed back. Everyone clapped and threw flowers in the air, happy. He led her outside after dancing with her and whistled. His black, serpent like dragon landed and he helped layla on it.  
She held on tightly to his waist as they flew through the air. ⌠ Are you alright ?■ He asked through the wind, smirking. His voice was low and relaxing, she nodded and he flew faster. He landed in a meadow with lots of flowers and sat down, she sat beside him. Fireflies burst out of the flowers, she gasped and looked around, he looked at her, smirking.  
He saw a waterfall and stood up, holding out his hand to her. She took it and they walked toward it. She gasped as the waterfall turned into rainbow colors, the pond beneath it did too. She blushed as he started to take off his shirt, he turned toward her, she blushed more. His upper body was muscular, he held out his hand and she took it.  
He put his hands on the buttons of her dress and looked at her. ⌠ May I ?■ He asked, leaning toward her, she blushed and smiled. He smiled back and unbuttoned her dress, it fell on the ground. She wearing her bra and underwear, he still had his pants on. He led her into the water and swam around, she laughed as he splashed her.  
She was falling backwards, he rushed toward her, her eyes closed. She felt his strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist, she looked at him, he looked back. She had her hands on his chest, her eyes sparkling as fireflies went around them. He leaned down and kissed her, her eyes widened, she expected his lips to be hard.  
They weren▓t, they were gentle on hers, moving on hers in synch. ⌠ Tibet ⌠ she thought, as she closed her eyes. She kissed back, moaning a little as his tongue licked her lips. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he said, panting, husky. He loved how her lips tasted, sweet and fragile, he moved his lips to her jaw line. She gasped as his grip tightened, her hand clenched against his chest.  
He moved his lips to her neck, close to her collar bone, she looked at him. ⌠ Let▓s get rid of this thing ⌠ he growled, husky. He bit into it, she gasped and put her hand on his cheek. He stopped and glanced up at her, curious and confused, she shook her head. ⌠ Don▓t rip it, I┘. I like it ⌠ she said, smiling. He smiled back and straightened up, putting his hand under her chin. ⌠ Layla I have one more gift for you after this ⌠ he said, looking into her eyes. She smiled and he went back to her neck, nipping it and then went to her collar bone. She giggled as his lips traced her collar bone, he chuckled and looked at her. ⌠ Tickles ?■ He asked, a smirk appeared on his face.  
She laughed as he started to tickle her stomach, she laughed and turned on her side, he gasped as they hit the water. They surfaced and she was floating on the water, he was walking beside her, tracing her body with his hand, she smiled, he did too. ⌠ Layla be mine forever ⌠ he whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.  
She thought of darth and looked away, gripping her once wounded arm. ⌠ Layla, what▓s wrong ?■ He asked, worried, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him. ⌠ Darth is the one I love, more than anyone else ⌠ she thought, smiling, blushing. She looked at tibet and sighed, burying her head in his chest, his grip tightened, worried.  
She still felt darth▓s touch on her arm, blushing and the last night.■ I▓m just tired ⌠ she said, lying. He smiled and picked her up, bridal style, she gasped, blushing. ⌠ I▓ll carry you, since your tired ⌠ he said, his low voice soothing. She nodded, he picked up her dress and his shirt, getting on his dragon. He held her in one arm, her legs to the side, his other hand on the riens.  
They got to her room and he laid her on the bed, slipping in next to her. ⌠ I have to play this part, so nobody will suspect that I▓m in love with darth ⌠ she thought, falling asleep. She woke up at midnight, slipping into a white dress and walked toward the balcony. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she thought, sighing, sad. Meanwhile in the fire kingdom, darth was in his room.  
He couldn▓t sleep at all, he remembered layla in his bed and him on the floor and sighed. He got up and walked to the balcony. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he thought, one hand on his cheek, layla had her hand there too. Layla looked back in the room and saw her husband stir, then his eyes open. ⌠ I miss you, when will we meet again ?■ Darth and layla thought, looking at the moon lit up with stars in the night sky. 


	4. Chapter 4 Time

Chapter 4

Time

Layla moaned as she woke up, opening her eyes. She glanced beside her and saw Tibet, asleep, she smiled and got out of bed. She went to a desk and wrote letter to darth, sending it through a window on a bird, sighing. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she thought, her hand on her heart. She jumped when Tibet stirred, looking at him. He opened his eyes and saw her, then smirked, she smiled back. ⌠ Morning layla ⌠ he said, low, husky.  
She told him the same and got dressed, sighing. She jumped when two arms slid around her waist, she looked and saw Tibet, smirking. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he whispered in her ear, smirking. She gasped as he started kissing from her neck to her shoulder, chuckling a little. She thought of darth and looked sad, Tibet looked at her, worried. ⌠ I▓m fine ⌠ she said, smiling.  
Two guards came in the room asking for Tibet, she turned and saw he was already dressed. ⌠ We need you on this mission to the fire kingdom ⌠ one said, serious. Tibet nodded and walked toward them, layla looked at him, worried, he turned toward her. ⌠ Don▓t worry layla, I▓ll be fine ⌠ he said, smirking. He put his hand under her chin and kissed her, she kissed back, then parted. He left and she changed her clothes, wearing a red aisian top and white pants, hiding the necklace at her neck. She saw Tibet far away, walking into a house and whistled for her serpent dragon. She got on and flew fast to the fire kingdom, worried that Tibet would find her there. Two hours passed and she landed in a meadow, the same on where she had kissed darth. Her dragon flew away at her wish and she ran toward a waterfall, she saw darth and smiled. He turned and saw her, smiling and ran toward her as she tripped. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell on the ground. He fell on his back and she landed on top of him, laughing and smiling. He looked into her eyes, she looked into his and they kissed.  
At first his lips were gentle on hers, then more passionate. He flipped her on her back and kissed her more deeply, she moaned as he kissed her jaw line and then trailing them down her neck, chuckling, she laughed. He parted from her and looked into her eyes, his hand caressing her cheek, gently. ⌠ Layla I love you ⌠ he said, smiling, love in his eyes. She buried her head in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, smiling, she was too. ⌠ I love you too darth ⌠ she whispered, eyes closed. They parted and he stood up, helping her up too. He led her to a waterfall and walked underneath it, she gasped as the rainbow colors appeared. ⌠ Layla before we do this, can you take off the necklace your husband gave you ?■ He asked, struggling on the word husband, eyes closed. She gasped and touched the necklace, blushing, he turned toward her. She nodded and walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he smiled and pulled the necklace off, letting it drop to the floor. He pushed her gently against the wall, his left hand beside her head, his right on her shirt. ⌠ Layla I love you┘ so much ⌠ he whispered in her ear, smiling. He took off her shirt and she took off his, he wrapped his hand on the wall around her waist, tightly. He laid her on the ground gently and kissed her deeply, she kissed back. She moaned a little as his lips brushed against her, trailing kisses down her neck and her collar bone. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she said, eyes closed, blushing. He chuckled and tightened his grip, she did too, looking at each other. She heard a step and gasped, eyes wide, darth looked at her confused. ⌠ Darth┘ Tibet he▓s close by, hurry ⌠ she said, frantic. He nodded and put on his shirt, she put on hers, quickly as she heard him coming. Darth gripped her hand, looking at her, she looked at him, scared. He whistled loudly and his dragon came behind the waterfall, growling. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she said, scared for them both. He put her behind himself and got on the dragon, putting her behind him. ⌠ Don▓t worry layla, I▓ll get you out of here ⌠ he said, determined. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his back.  
He snapped the reins, sensing Tibet approaching, running fast and flew off. Tibet jumped back as the dragon flew by them, fast. The two guards caught up to him, preparing to shoot at the dragon, Tibet looked after them. ⌠ Leave it be ⌠ he said, eyes closing. He walked through the waterfall, the guards at his side, reviewing over the mission. It was to kill the king of the fire kingdom, but they couldn▓t find a way into the castle. Tibet heard something move as he kicked it with his shoe and looked down. His eyes widened as he gasped, the guards looked at him, confused. Tibet knelt down and picked up layla▓s necklace, shock on his face. ⌠ Layla was here !■ He thought, his hand shaking.  
He grew angry as he remembered the dragon flying passed him and rushed out of the waterfall. ⌠ Did that man take her, did he take my layla !?■ He thought, angry, clutching the necklace. He turned around and whistled, his dragon came and he rushed after darth, pure anger on his face, thinking of layla. ⌠ What does he want with her ?■ He thought, anger in his voice and face. Darth was in a inn, his dragon flew home. He looked at layla, she was still scared, he walked over to her and embraced her. She gasped, tears in her eyes, he closed his eyes. ⌠ Darth┘. Please leave here, go home ⌠ she said, tears falling, scared. He shook his head and looked at her, wiping the tears away, determined. ⌠ I▓m not leaving you ⌠ he said.  
She shook her head, more tears falling. ⌠ Please darth, if Tibet finds you he▓ll┘.. He▓ll┘ ⌠ she couldn▓t finish, crying harder now. Darth embraced her tightly to him, eyes closed, she clutched him tightly. ⌠ It▓ll be all right layla, I▓ll protect you ⌠ he said. She shook her head and looked at him, he looked at her, she was still scared. ⌠ That doesn▓t matter, Tibet is stronger and he▓ll┘. ⌠ she couldn▓t finish.  
Her eyes widened, she gasped as darth put his lips on hers, silencing her, eyes closed. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she thought, closing her eyes and kissing back. He pushed her against the bed they were on, deepening their kiss. ⌠ I▓ll protect you even if it costs me my own life layla ⌠ he thought, taking off her shirt, she took off his. An hour passed and darth was on his back, his arms wrapped around layla.  
She was awake, her head and arms on his chest, smiling, sad too. ⌠ Layla I▓ll protect you with my life ⌠ he said, calm. She gasped and looked at him, he looked at her, cupping her face in his hands, she blushed. ⌠ I will do everything I can to keep you safe, I love you and always will ⌠ he said, smiling. She smiled back and closed her eyes as he leaned in, his closed too. She moaned as his lips went on hers, gently, then passionately. He ran his left hand down her back and ran it through her hair, deepening their kiss. ⌠ This love is forbidden, but it▓s enough, our love will come through ⌠ they both thought, his lips moving in synch with her own. Layla▓s eyes widened as they heard a knock on the door, pulling apart quickly.  
Darth grabbed a sword by the bedside and got out of bed, layla put her shirt on, he did as well. Layla stood up, darth gripped her hand tightly, pulling her behind him, determined. The door burst open and tibet walked in, ticked off, drawing his sword. ⌠ Give layla back !■ He growled, angry. Layla took a step foreword, gripping darth▓s hand tightly, scared. Darth let go of her hand and rushed at Tibet, Tibet blocked his attack, swinging, darth jumped back. ⌠ Layla run !■ Darth shouted, blocking Tibet▓s attack. Layla shook her head, tears in them, he grunted as tibet pushed him away.■ I can▓t leave you darth, I won▓t !■ She shouted , scared for him. Darth forced tibet back and gripped her hand tightly, smiling. He leaned toward her and kissed her, she was too shocked, but kissed back a little. ⌠ How dare you kiss my wife !■ tibet shouted, angry, charging at him. Darth parted from her, panting, she looked at him, sad. ⌠ Now go, nothing will happen to me, please layla, hurry ⌠ he whispered, kissing her again, then blocked tibet▓s sword.  
He whistled for his dragon and she ran toward the window, jumping on it. ⌠ Layla !■ Tibet shouted, worried. Darth forced Tibet back, Tibet and darth clashed swords five more times. ⌠ What have you done to her, what trickery did you put on her !?■ Tibet asked, shouting. Darth threw the sword at him, he blocked it, glaring at darth.  
Darth backed up toward the window, smirking, Tibet approached him, slowly. ⌠ It▓s no trickery, she and I are in love and I▓ll protect her as long as I live !■ Darth shouted, raising his fists at Tibet. Tibet grew angry and charged at him, darth threw his fist at Tibet, flames shooting out as he switched from left to right. Tibet gasped and held up his sword in defense.  
Darth gasped as his swords cut his flames, breaking them by wind. ⌠ I shall make you pay dearly for kissing my wife !■ Tibet shouted, ticked off. Layla was on darth▓s dragon as it landed in her room, she felt a strong jab in her stomach and went to her knees, coughing. ⌠ Go get darth ⌠ she strained, her voice pleading. The dragon nodded and flew back toward darth, she fell on the floor, panting as a bruise appeared on her stomach. ⌠ Da┘. Darth ⌠ she said, straining, eyes narrowed in pain. Darth screamed as he was stabbed in the shoulder with Tibet▓s sword, grunting in pain. ⌠ Now you die, liar, my wife loves me and no one else ⌠ Tibet said, raising his other sword, high. Darth▓s dragon burst into the room, touching darth▓s forehead, darth▓s eyes widened as he gasped. ⌠ Layla is dehydrated !■ Darth said, scared.  
He forced Tibet back and got on his dragon, flying toward layla▓s room, worried. ⌠ You▓re not getting close to my wife !■ Tibet shouted, angry. He whistled and his dragon came, he got on it and rushed after him, angry. ⌠ Layla hold on, I▓m coming !■ Darth thought, worried, speeding up. He saw her room and jumped into her window, he gasped as his eyes widened. Layla had a huge bruise on her stomach and back, her breathing faint, eyes closed. ⌠ Layla !■ He shouted, running to her and picking her up. He went on his dragon and sped off toward a river, fast, scared for her. Tibet was close behind, furious that he▓d taken her again. Darth growled and stood up, angry, he shot fire at him, it hit his dragon and fell toward the ground.  
Darth saw Tibet heal his dragon and chase after them again, mad. Darth▓s dragon landed on a riverbank and he got off, carrying layla in his arms. He held her in the water, scared for her, he caressed her cheek gently. Her body glowed blue, the water absorbing into her, her breathing was going back to normal. ⌠ Layla !■ Darth said, happy as she opened her eyes.  
She smiled at him, he smiled back, happy. ⌠ Let her go ⌠ tibet growled, pressing his sword to the back of his neck. Darth stiffened, layla gasped, eyes wide, darth let her go, she went to her feet, worried. ⌠ Layla are you alright ?■ Tibet asked, worried, scared for her. She nodded and he sighed, relieved. ⌠ I▓m glad, now get behind me once I kill this man ⌠ he said, raising his sword, layla▓s eyes widened as she gasped. Darth looked at her and smiled, she had tears in her eyes. ⌠ No tibet !■ She shouted as he swung his sword down. She hit him with water and he hit a tree, knocking him unconscious. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she said, looking at him, crying on his chest. He smiled and embraced her to him tightly,. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he said, her grip tightened. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, she kissed him back, moaning a little. They parted and she put her head on his chest, he put his on her shoulder, their eyes closed, smiling. ⌠ I have to stay at my kingdom and with him darth, so he won▓t try to kill you again ⌠ she said, looking at him. He nodded sadly and stepped back from her. She had her heart over her heart, eyes sad, he smiled. ⌠ I▓ll come back layla, I▓ll get stronger and take you away from here ⌠ he said, whistling for his dragon. She smiled and he kissed her passionately, she kissed back, then parted, sad. ⌠ I love you layla ⌠ he said, getting on his dragon, smiling. She smiled and grabbed his hand, he gripped back. ⌠ I love you too darth ⌠ she said.  
He snapped the reins and flew off, watching her as she disappeared from view, layla was doing the same. She sighed sadly, tears in her eyes and walked toward tibet, shaking him lightly. ⌠ Tibet, Tibet !■ She shouted, shaking him lightly, fearing he was dead. He groaned as he opened his eyes, she gasped, smiling. ⌠ Layla┘ what┘ ?■ He was dazed, looking around, gripping his head. He smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek, caressing it, she smiled back. ⌠ He was taken by two others ⌠ she said, meaning darth. He nodded and sighed, embracing her to him tightly. She looked at him, confused, he sighed, relieved. ⌠ I▓m so glad you▓re alright ⌠ he said, happy, his grip tightening. She nodded and embraced him back, smiling, sad. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she thought, sad, yearning.  
Layla helped Tibet up and he whistled for his dragon, it came and they got on. They got to her room and he took off his shirt, fainting as he gripped his head. ⌠ Tibet !■ She shouted, catching him. His breathing was shallow, he had a high fever. She slid him into bed and put water on his chest and head, keeping it their with her hands, panting. An hour passed and he moaned, stirring as he opened his eyes. ⌠ Tibet !■ Layla shouted, pulling the water back into a bowl, panting. He looked at her and gasped, eyes wide, she smiled weakly at him. She fell foreword and he caught her, scared for her. ⌠ Layla !■ He shouted, laying her beside him on the bed. She opened her eyes and sighed, pain shooting through her arms, he gasped as bruises appeared on her arm. He asked her what happened and she explained it, coughing at the end, tired. ⌠ You should rest my love, you didn▓t have to overexert yourself like that ⌠ he said, worried, putting his hand on her cheek. She nodded and fell asleep, Tibet wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep too, sighing. She dreamed of darth that night, smiling happily at the thought of seeing him once again. 


	5. Chapter 5 Invade

Chapter 5

Invade

Layla tossed as she had a bad dream, the fire kingdom had invaded the water kingdom and was killing everyone. Layla gasped as she sprang up, sweating badly, panting. Tibet woke up as she sprang up and sat up, gripping her shoulder, worried. ⌠ Layla what▓s wrong ?■ He asked, worried, making her look at him. She sighed, calming herself and looked at him, smiling. ⌠ Just a bad dream, that▓s all ⌠ she said, smiling. He nodded and got out of bed, going on a mission, she got out of bed too. He kissed her, she kissed back and he left, grabbing his sword. She sighed and put on a blue dress, combing her hair and smiling in the mirror. She walked outside and toward the city gates, someone touched her shoulder and she turned around. It was her friend kurt, he smiled and handed her a rose, she smiled and took it. ⌠ Good morning layla ⌠ he said, bowing. Layla giggled and they went to a church, kurt had layla▓s eyes closed. ⌠ You wanted to know your future, right ?■ He had asked, she nodded, smiling. He opened a door and had her look, she gasped at the room. It had a lot of candles, it was read and a woman was sitting at a table. ⌠ She▓s a reader of futures, a prophet ⌠ kurt said, sitting layla down by the woman. The woman grabbed layla▓s hands and closed her eyes, concentrating hard, layla sighed. ⌠ You love someone else other than your husband, he▓s strong and his name starts with D ⌠ the woman said.  
Layla looked away, ashamed, the woman smiled and patted her hand. ⌠ It is alright, you▓re marriage was arranged, but something terrible will happen ⌠ she said and released her hands, shaking. The woman rushed them out of the house and locked up, layla and kurt were confused. ⌠ What happens in my future that shook her up so badly ?■ Layla thought as she walked to her room. She remembered her father and sighed, going toward the bottom of the castle. She knocked on a wooden door and her fathers old advisor opened, smiling at her. She smiled back and he let her in, she sat on the bed, looking around. ⌠ If that happens, I need to prepare to fight ⌠ she thought, sighing, standing up. Her father▓s advisor stood up as well, curious and confused, layla opened her eyes, sighing. He examined her quietly, curious, layla looked at him. ⌠ I want to have my family▓s sword in place of my father ⌠ layla said, determined. She wore a black asian top and black pants, her hair straight. Her father▓s advisor gasped, happy, smiling, layla looked at him, smiling too. ⌠ I have been waiting for this day ⌠ he said, happy, pulling out a sword. Its hilt was black, with the water kingdom design on it, the crest of hope too. The crest of hope was two hearts, intertwined in branches, it was on the sheathed, glowing red like the water design on the hilt. She pulled the sword out and held it up, smiling at its glimmer. She put it back in and fastened the she4ath to her sword.  
It was night when Tibet returned home, sighing as he put his sword against the wall, he looked toward the bed and saw layla sleeping there, sighing. He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling. He heard a clank and sat up, looking toward her side of the bed, curious. He got out and walked out, he saw her fathers sword, her name now on the hilt. He bent on one knee and touched it, frowning, then stood up. He put his hand on layla▓s cheek and smiled sadly, glancing at the sword. ⌠ Is she strong enough to bear the burden this sword carries, can she take the life of the one who killed her father ?■ He thought, going into bed again, sleeping. Meanwhile in fire kingdom darth was practicing in the training grounds with two duel bladed sword. They both had blue hilts, blue ribbons at the end of each, tied. They were Arabian sword, given to him by his deceased mother before her untimely death. He sheathed them on his back and walked to his room, hiding them. He walked to his bed and sighed, thinking of layla, it killed him that he couldn▓t see her. Every moment with her went through his head, he lit a candle with his hand and fell asleep.  
In the morning layla woke up, turning to her side, her husband was gone. ⌠ Another mission ⌠ she muttered, getting up. She put on a white asian top with black pants, putting the sword at her hip tightly. She put on a brown cloak to hide the sword from view and walked outside, it was sunny. ⌠ It▓s a nice day today ⌠ she thought, smiling. She walked for two hours and walked on a bridge. ⌠ Can you really carry that burden at your hip, do you know the burden that sword carries ?■ Someone asked, calm, wondering. Layla turned around, putting her hand on the hilt of her sword and gasped. It was tibet, he wore a dark, dark blue cloak, a black asian top, black pants and black shoes. His eyes were closed, she removed her hand from the hilt and walked toward him, slowly. ⌠ What are you doing here ?■ She asked, curious. He had his arms crossed, opening his blue eyes and looking at her. Smirking. ⌠ I want to show you some things ⌠ he said, uncrossing his arms and walking away, she followed him, curious and confused. Meanwhile in the fire kingdom, darth was potholing, sighing as he stopped on a bridge. ⌠ This is boring, I want to see layla ⌠ he said, sighing again. He straightened as he saw his father, he walked toward him, calm. His father walked right passed him and glanced at darth, smirking, darth kept looking straight. ⌠ Traitor ⌠ he whispered, passing him.  
Darth froze and turned around, eyes wide, shocked. ⌠ How did he find out ?■ Darth thought, shocked, his eyes shook. His father was already gone, darth ran toward his dragon and got on. He flew toward a field and sat down, thinking of how his father could have found out, worried and scared. ⌠ I should have been more cautious when layla and I visited ⌠ he thought, worried, scared and angry.  
Meanwhile Tibet was leading layla through the city, it was night now. They saw a church and stopped in a window, there was man, holding gold in his hand. ⌠ Greedy for money that man killed the king ⌠ he said, calm. Layla▓s eyes widened, shock in them as she gasped, Tibet looked at her. ⌠ So, can you really kill with the sword you carry, my love ?■ He asked, touching her hand lightly. She stood up and walked down the path into the church, calm, angry. ⌠ We▓re closed ⌠ the man said, putting the gold in his pocket. She ignored him and put her hand on her sword, pulling it out, anger in her. ⌠ You traitor, you killed him ⌠ she said, angry. The man turned and gasped, eyes wide, he fell on his butt, scared as layla raised her sword high. The man begged for his life for a few minutes, layla struck, stopping in the middle. She saw darth▓s image in the man▓s eyes, her hand shook and trembled as she tried to strike. The man pleaded and she put her sword back, walking away. The man pulled out a dagger and took a step foreword, lightly. His eyes widened as he gasped, blood spraying.  
:Layla turned around and gasped, eyes wide, shaking. Tibet had killed the man, putting his swords back and turning toward her. She shook as he gripped her shoulders tightly, she leaned into his chest and he whistled for his dragon. It came and they got on, flying to a meadow. A few minutes passed After they landed and she started to cry hard. Tibet walked over to her, touching her shoulder, she didn▓t stop crying. ⌠ You cannot kill the man and kingdom who took you like this ⌠ he said, gentle, calm. She thought of darth and cried in her hands, shaking her head slowly. ⌠ I can▓t kill him, I can▓t┘. ⌠ she sobbed, hard, shaking hard. Tibet came over to her and embraced her to him tightly.  
His left hand on her head and the other on her back, his eyes agonized and his face angry a little. Darth was flying over them, then looked down, his eyes widening as he gasped. ⌠ Layla ⌠ his face and eyes sad. He flew back to his kingdom after seeing them together, sad, curious. ⌠ Why was she with him ?■ He wondered, confused. He was halfway to his kingdom when he was shot down, his dragon fell to the ground and he fainted. Three people tied his hands up and lifted him over one man▓s shoulders, angry. They walked back to the water kingdom, tired when they got6 their. In the morning layla woke up, moaning a little as she opened her eyes. She turned to her right and saw Tibet there, smiling at her, she smiled back.  
He leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back, then parted. Tibet put on his clothes and left the room, layla sighed and got dressed. She heard a knock at her door and walked toward it, opening it. It was one of her servants as a princess, she smiled, the servant smiled back. ⌠ Miss layla, there is someone in the cells that wants you ⌠ she said, smiling. Layla nodded and put on a red aisian top with white pants. The servant led her down to the cellars, she looked around at the men there, the servant sighed. ⌠ Tibet has gone on a mission, this man was caught heading into the fire kingdom ⌠ she said. Layla▓s eyes widened as she said fire kingdom and man, the servant looked at her, confused. They stopped at a cell and she opened it, layla walked in, the servant too. Layla gasped as she saw darth, shackles on his hands and feet. ⌠ Darth !■ She shouted, smiling, tears in her eyes. Darth gasped as he saw her, running toward him, layla buried her head in his lap, crying. ⌠ Darth why are you here ?■ She sobbed, tightening her grip on him. He patted her back and rubbed it, his wrists and feet raw from struggling to get out of the shackles. ⌠ I came to see you last night, but I saw you with Tibet and went back home, but was shot down ⌠ he said, looking away, sad. Layla stopped crying and cupped his face in her hands, smiling, he looked at her, sad. ⌠ He was comforting me, I was crying because I couldn▓t kill the man who killed my father, but he did ⌠ she said, sad. Darth smiled and leaned in, she closed her eyes, his eyes already closed. She moaned a little as his lips brushed against hers, slowly, gentle. They parted and she stood up, hearing someone enter the room to the cells. ⌠ Goodbye darth, I▓ll come again tonight ⌠ she said, smiling. He smiled back, she kissed him again and he kissed back, yearning. She walked out of the cell and back upstairs, her servant following her close behind. ⌠ You love that man ?■ Her servant asked at the door, curious. Layla smiled and nodded, her servant did too, smiling. ⌠ I do, I loved him before I met Tibet ⌠ she said, smiling. Three hours passed and tibet came home, tired, setting his sword against the wall.  
He saw layla and walked toward her, smiling, she turned toward him, then smiled too. ⌠ Layla let▓s practice with our swords ⌠ he said, holding out his hand, smiling. Layla grabbed her sword and grabbed his hand, he grabbed one sword and they left the room. Tibet held out his sword in the courtyard, layla pulled hers out, Tibet smirked. ⌠ Come at me ⌠ he said.  
Layla gripped her sword tightly then charged at Tibet, striking hard. Tibet held her back, smirking, layla dropped her sword and struck, tibet blocked. They continued for three hours, layla was panting, sweating. Tibet walked toward her and helped her up, smiling, she smiled back. ⌠ Good work ⌠ hw said, kissing her, she kissed back.  
Suddenly three parts of the castle exploded, they parted, shocked. Layla put her sword in her sheath and ran toward the castle, north, tibet followed. They got there and gasped, three men were dead and five wounded. She rushed toward her father▓s advisor and helped him up, fire kingdom guards showed up, swords in hand. Tibet growled and pulled both his swords out, rushing at them.  
One guard walked toward layla, sword raised, layla gasped and pulled out her sword. They both struck, layla▓s eyes widened when the guard fell down, dead. She trembled when she saw her sword, blood on it, and the dead man at her feet. She went to her knees, the advisor sheathed the sword and helped layla up, worried. ⌠ Princess layla, you must flee the castle, hurry ⌠ he said, pushing her a little. The advisor▓s son grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the tunnels, leading under the castle, fast. ⌠ I killed someone ⌠ she thought, her eyes shaking, her body too. The son stopped and embraced layla, she looked at him, worried. ⌠ It will be alright layla, we▓re strong, we▓ll all escape here, don▓t worry ⌠ he said, smiling. Layla nodded and they ran down the halls, fast. 


	6. Chapter 6 Fate

Chapter 6

Fate

Layla ran down the tunnel, the boy had been captured by a guard. She rounded a corner and saw tibet, his dragon by the entrance of a light. ⌠ C▓mon layla, the enemy will find this place soon, hurry !■ He said, grabbing her hand and getting on his dragon. They flew out of the tunnel fast, in the air now, layla was in front of tibet, her head on his dragon.  
Tibet was behind her, his body close to hers, his hands on the reins. They heard a loud explosion, tibet cursed under his breath and snapped the reins again. Layla lifted her body in a sitting position and looked back, her eyes widened as she gasped. The room with the cells had exploded, she remembered darth being in there and shook. Tibet tightened his hold on her, worried and confused. ⌠ DARTH !■ She screamed, tears in her eyes. Tibet flew higher in the air, snapping the reins, the wind flying into their faces. She had her head on his chest, crying, her hands clenched on his chest. ⌠ Layla, if darth is the advisor you spoke too, he▓s alright ⌠ he whispered, rubbing her back. Layla closed her eyes closed as memories of herself and darth flashed through her head. ⌠ I know ⌠ she whispered, sobbing again. Two hours passed and they flew toward a city, layla looked at it, amazed. ⌠ What is this city called ?■ She asked, looking at the sparkling lights. He looked at her, smiling, then the city, smiling at the memories. ⌠ Neo Vera ⌠ he said, smirking.  
They flew into a cliff and his dragon landed inside a tunnel. They got off and tibet threw layla a red cloak, she gasped and looked at it. ⌠ We can▓t be recognized her, hide your clothes with that ⌠ he said, changing his cloak with a brown one. She hid her clothes and they walked toward some stairs. They got to the entrance and saw a lot of carriages and crystals.  
He led her to an inn and had one room prepared, the woman looked at him and nodded, smiling. ⌠ It▓ll be alright my love, we▓ll lay low here for a while ⌠ he whispered in her ear. She nodded and they entered their room, she sighed took off her cloak, he did too. ⌠ Tibet, this city is so unfamiliar, it feels strange and foreign ⌠ layla whispered, sad. He walked toward her and sat down beside her, wrapping his left arm around her protectively. ⌠ It will be okay, I won▓t leave you here in the city alone ⌠ he said, comforting. She nodded and fell asleep against his shoulder, he smiled and laid her down on the bed, himself as well. Two days passed and she sprang up in the middle of the night, sweating, shaking. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she whispered, sad, scared.  
She walked to a balcony and sighed, glancing at the moon, sad. ⌠ Where are you darth ⌠ she thought, sad. She gasped as a huge gust blew passed her, her hair swaying left. She opened her eyes and gasped, eyes wide as she pulled her hair out of her face. On his dragon was darth, a scar on the right half of his face, burnt. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she whispered, shocked.  
He smiled and held out his hand, he was wearing a red shirt, torn and red pants. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he said, the wing blowing his hair gently. She couldn▓t speak, he went on the ground, his dragon at his side. ⌠ Darth, why is fate so cruel, why did we meet, why did we┘ fall in love ?■ She asked him, pleading, eyes sad. He didn▓t answer as the wind blew their hair, blowing their clothes.■ Do you regret it ?■ He asked, sad. Layla looked at darth, he looked back, a high wall separating them, she looked away. ⌠ No, but our love is difficult, forbidden┘ higher than any mountain ⌠ she said, tears welling up as her hands clenched up. He leapt on a tree, water flying up, layla▓s eyes widened as she gasped. ⌠ I will climb any wall, fly through raging and impossible tempests and cliffs, if I have you by my side, I will overcome them ! ⌠ He shouted, determined.  
She didn▓t speak, her eyes softened, he smiled and held out his hand. ⌠ Layla come with me, let me sweep you away from here by your feet ⌠ he said, his hand outstretched. She held her hand to her chest and then smiled, she reached for his hand. Her fingers lightly brushed his before she laid her hand in his warm one. He pulled her hand toward his gently, his dragon flew up behind him, quietly. He swept her into his arms, bridal style and went on his dragon. She laid against his chest and smiled, sighing as he took her away from there by snapping the reins. They flew fast, away from the inn, gliding across the clouds in the sky. The cold, chilly air brushed against them, they looked at each other, the moon illuminating both in the light. ⌠ Layla I love you, forever ⌠ he whispered, placing his warm lips on hers, gentle and soft. She kissed back, both smiling, then parted. Two hours passed and they found a deserted barn, they landed and went inside. Layla started a fire, while darth put his dragon away, making it comfortable. He shut the gate behind him and went toward layla, she stood up and turned toward him, smiling. She took a step foreword and trip, falling backwards, she gasped.  
Darth rushed toward her, pulling the fire lower, away from her falling body. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side, letting the fire go back to normal again. She fell on her back, darth on top of her, she opened her eyes and blushed. He got off of her, still over her, blushing, looking at her. ⌠ Layla are you okay ?■ He asked, worried, holding himself up. She nodded and touched the right half of his face, sad. He closed his right eye and flinched at her cold touch, she still looked at it. ⌠ What happened ?■ She asked, sad, worried. He sat down beside her and looked away, his hands clenched, eyes closed. ⌠ I▓d rather not go into it ⌠ he said, calm, a little anger and hurt in his voice.  
She nodded and turned toward the fire, pulling out some water, she drank some and put it back. She looked at her hands and sighed, he looked at her, confused. She got up and walked out of the barn, it was raining hard, he got up and followed her, slowly. She moved her hands and the water above her formed a shield under her, blocking the rain. He looked at her, confused as she moved the rain around her. She looked determined, he walked toward her, under the shield of water, it was dry. She gathered all the water in her hands, it went around her hands, then glowed blue, brightly. She put them on the right side of his face and closed her eyes, her whole body glowed blue. He gasped, his eyes widened as his scar slowly faded away, she gasped in pain. A bruise appearing on her hands, black and purple. His scar was completely gone and he caught her as she fell foreword, worried. ⌠ Layla !■ He shouted, shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, then winced at her bruise. ⌠ I▓m alright ⌠ she said, forcing a smile.  
He smiled and picked her up, going to a river nearby and putting her in it. Her bruises healed, she stood and smiled at him. He walked toward her and put her hand on her cheek, he leaned foreword as she closed her eyes. He kissed her, she kissed back, then they parted, smiling. He led her back to the barn and they fell asleep by the fire, smiling, content in each others arms.  
In the fire kingdom someone else had taken over the thrown, killing darth▓s father. Tibet was looking for layla worried and angry if she was taken from him again. In the middle of the night darth was still awake, layla▓s head and arms on his chest, a blanket around them. He just watched her, not sleepy at all, a smile on his face. She was sound asleep, her breathing soft, her face looked peaceful and calm. He wiped the hair out of her eyes and slid it down to her chest, resting it there. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, his eyes moved down to her stomach. She had bruises there a while ago from lack of water, but it was gone now. He sighed and trailed his hand down her chest to her stomach.  
He rested his hand there and chuckled as he heard her stomach gurgle loudly. He sat up, laying her gently on the ground , careful not to wake her from her sleep, and went to the entrance of the barn. He sighed and closed his eyes as the cold, brisk wind brushed against his bare chest. He opened his eyes and watched the moon then looked back, smiling lightly, his eyes full of adoration. The moon▓s light hit layla▓s sleeping and peaceful form, illuminating her.  
She seemed more than human as he watched the moon hit her, making her skin seem to glow. He closed the barn door, making sure no one was close by and walked back over to the fire. He started the fire and made sure it was going, watching the orange sparks go up and hearing the crackle of the fire. He heard layla moan and looked at her, not turning his body, she was sweating. She tossed again and again, muttering his name in a panicked voice, scared. He went over to her, crawling on his hands and knees and put his hand against her cheek, caressing it. She relaxed at his touch and fell back into a peaceful slumber, a calm expression on her face. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he whispered, gentle, soft. She had been having nightmares a lot lately, it made him worried about her.  
She woke up and looked at him, then rubbed her eyes. Darth removed his hand, looking at her, smiling. ⌠ Darth┘. What▓s up ?■ She asked, sleepy, yawning. He shook his head and put on his shirt, she sat up, curious as to what he was doing. ⌠ I▓m going to get some food, want to come ?■ He asked, looking at her. She shook her head and laid back down, yawning, he leaned down and kissed her, then left.  
She smiled, putting her hand on her cheek, smiling and closed her eyes. Morning came and layla woke up, seeing darth beside her, his hand on hers. She got up and walked out of the barn, darth didn▓t stir, sleeping soundly. She had a blue dress on, pearls around her neck that darth had found and given to her last night. She touched them and they sparkled, shimmering in the sun▓s rays.  
Five days passed after that and they had kept traveling from one city to another. They were at the edge of a cliff, eyes wide as they gasped. A city was below them, burning in the night, the wind blowing hard. ⌠ Darth ⌠ layla whispered, scared. She clutched his arm tightly, he embraced her to him, hiding her view from the flames. ⌠ Was it my father who did this ?■ He thought, angry, his eyes shaking.  
They heard a step behind him and spun around, putting layla behind him in an instant. A fire kingdom soldier was ahead, scouting the area, darth▓s anger grew. He ran at the soldier, striking him with his flames, the soldier screamed as he was hit in the arm. ⌠ Who▓s in charge !?■ Darth demanded, slamming the man into the ground, angry.  
The man gasped as he saw darth, then shook with fear. ⌠ Your father┘. He is dead, your sister rules now ⌠ the man said, his voice shaking. Darth▓s eyes widened as he gasped, he got off of the soldier, shaking. The man ran, darth struck him down, ticked off, murder in his eyes. Layla walked toward him, her hands to her chest, cupped in each other, worried.  
The wind blew, ruffling their hair and clothes, darth▓s bangs were over his eyes. ⌠ My long lost sister is ruling now, I hated her and thought she had died long ago !■ He thought, his hands clenched and his teeth, eyes closed. Layla touched his hand, he sighed and looked at her, his face angry, she looked away. ⌠ My sister is ruling layla, I thought I had killed her, but I guess not ⌠ he said, calm, angry a little.  
His body shook and trembled as he remembered how he killed her, shooting flames at her and she had fallen off a cliff. ⌠ Your father and my own sister killed my mother, I hated her for a long time, this time I▓ll kill her ⌠ he said, calm, tightening his hands. Layla looked shocked, his anger surprised her, she▓d never seen him so bloodthirsty before. His expression went calm and he looked at her, she looked back, worried. ⌠ I▓ll leave you with some friends of mine, I won▓t allow you to be hurt because of this ⌠ he said, calm. He squeezed her hand, she squeezed back, smiling a little as he kissed her hands. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she thought, worried as he walked toward another house. He knocked on the door and his friend answered it, smiling as he told them to come in. ⌠ I need to ask a favor of you ⌠ he said, calm, turning toward him. His friend stopped smiling and nodded, serious. ⌠ I need for you to look after and protect layla, my lover ⌠ darth said, tightening his grip on her hand. His friend nodded and darth turned toward her, wiping her hair away from her cheek as he put his hand on he cheek.  
He closed his eyes and leaned down, she closed her eyes as he placed his lips on hers. She felt the fear and worry in his kiss, like this was the last one he would give to her. ⌠ I love you my layla, I▓ll be back, I swear ⌠ he said, smiling, caressing her cheek. She nodded and looked at him, embracing him tightly. ⌠ I love you too darth, I▓ll be waiting for your return ⌠ she said, smiling, worried. He left the house and whistled, his dragon picked him up and flew away. ⌠ Don▓t worry he▓ll be back ⌠ his friend said, his hand on her shoulder. Layla nodded and he went into the kitchen, she walked to the window, worried. ⌠ I hope you▓re right┘ darth please make it back to me, my love ⌠ she thought, worried, her hands cupped at her chest in each other. 


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontations and Capture

Chapter 7

Confrontations and Capture

Darth was landing in a open area, trees behind it. ⌠ She has to be here in the castle ⌠ he thought, calm. He ran toward the courtyard and his dragon hid, he went to the dining hall and saw no one. ⌠ It▓s too quiet, way to quiet ⌠ he thought, worried. He ran across a hall and down it, hiding behind a pillar as he heard talking. ⌠ What▓s the queen planning, she hasn▓t made a move on the water kingdom yet ?■ The guard asked, frustrated, two more were with him.  
Darth pulled out two swords on his back, pulling his mask off and saw them pass by. ⌠ She has a good plan, be patient ⌠ one said, chuckling. Darth growled and rushed toward the throne room, he saw his sister go through the doors and gasped, eyes wide.■ She passed through the doors !?■ He thought, shocked, confused. He ran into the throne room, it was dusty a little, no lights on. ⌠ Where is she ?■ He wondered, clutching his swords. A few minutes passed and nothing happened, he walked toward the middle of the room, looking around. Suddenly the torches lit up, one by one, fast. He spun around, his swords in front of him, his body tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
He gasped and spun around, slashing his sword, a little girl jumped back, giggling. ⌠ My, my, aren▓t you jumpy ⌠ she said, putting her hand to her mouth, giggling. Darth raised his swords, engulfing them in flames, angry and serious. ⌠ Now siren, don▓t tease him ⌠ someone said, calm. Darth looked up as another torch lit up, a woman behind it.  
The little girl had bright green eyes, with blonde hair in pigtails. She looked like she was eight, wearing a red shirt, with diamonds and a black skirt. Striped socks and black dress shoes. ⌠ Alright, why do you always ruin my fun !?■ Siren asked, mad, her body glowing a little. The woman scoffed and focused on darth, siren was beside her in an instant.  
The woman wore a black shirt and pants, her black hair going to her butt. She had green eyes also, they seemed to glow in the moon light, her body giving off the same eerie aura as siren▓s. More torches lit up and darth spun around, gasping, eyes wide as they disappeared. He saw a figure pass by him and spun around, eyes wide, then narrowed.  
Five more had appeared, two had brown hair to their shoulders, brown eyes too. The other three had black, short hair, with a red streak in it, silver and green eyes, glimmering. They all glowed like the first two, a pale, white light. The second one to appear, the woman stood up, arms crossed, smirking, darth clutched his swords. ⌠ Welcome darth, banished fire kingdom prince !■ She said, calm, eyes gleaming.  
The woman was by darth in an instant, followed by a white glimmer. ⌠ Darth, banished prince┘. ⌠ she whispered in his ear, before darth struck at her. She was away from him in less than a second, smirking, an orb in her hand. ⌠ Who the hell are you !?■ Darth asked, demanding, angry. The woman pulled her hair to the side, eyes closed, then opened slowly as a torch went out.  
Darth gasped as three appeared at her side, glowing a little, the rest stayed up by the wall. ⌠ How rude ⌠ she said, glaring at darth, the three at her side stepped foreword. Darth rushed at them, swords flipped, gleaming, he struck, they jumped back with the rest. ⌠ We are elders of old, the phantom demons that haunt this place now ⌠ she said, giggling after that.  
Darth looked around as the shadows moved, reflecting off the wall. ⌠ Siren stop moving your shadows around ⌠ the woman said, angry a little. Siren sighed and the shadows disappeared, darth took a step foreword, angry. ⌠ We came here for one thing and that thing only !■ The woman said, seeing the necklace that layla had given him. Darth stopped and didn▓t move, couldn▓t, a shadow was holding him. ⌠ What are you after, you are dead, why do you continue to be here !?■ Darth asked, demanding. The woman was by his side, along with siren and two others. ⌠ Siren, Aloes, Gratea go get the girl ⌠ the woman said, calm, eyes gleaming. They nodded and disappeared, a white haze following them, slowly.  
The woman smiled as torches went out, slowly, one by one. ⌠ We are here for the only daughter of water kingdom, layla, your lover and the one whose father killed us ⌠ she whispered in his ear, her hand on his shoulder. Darth▓s eyes widened as he gasped, he shot a flame at her, she screamed and jumped back. The others went toward her, worried, then angry as they approached darth. ⌠ You posses the power to kill us, darth, I will be cautious of that ⌠ the woman hissed and disappeared, the others too, angry.  
Darth ran out of the room as the last torch went out, the phantoms after layla. ⌠ Layla !■ He thought, worried sick, trembling. He whistled and his dragon came, he jumped on and snapped the reins. ⌠ Layla, I▓m coming, please be safe, hide !■ He thought, snapping the reins harder. Meanwhile at the cottage layla was asleep, darth▓s friend watching over the house, his wife at his side.  
They pulled out two swords as siren and aloes appeared, the white gleam behind them. ⌠ Move aside, we came for the girl┘ layla ⌠ siren said, serious now. Darth▓s friend and wife rushed at them, siren struck, smirking, angry. An hour passed and darth saw the house, his eyes widened as he gasped.  
He landed and rushed toward the house, forcing the flames back, struggling. He saw his friend and his wife, his wife dead. ⌠ Apollo !■ Darth shouted, after checking the house for layla. Apollo opened his eyes, gasping in pain, hazy. ⌠ Where is she, where is layla┘ please tell me she isn▓t dead !?■ Darth shouted, worried and scared, fearing the worse. Apollo shook his head and glanced at his wife, closing his eyes and looking away. ⌠ She▓s with them, the elders of old┘. They need to drink her blood to live again ⌠ he struggled, coughing up blood. Darth grew angry and shot fire out of his nose, anger flowing through him. ⌠ Hurry to her┘. Before she dies and they are revived again ⌠ Apollo said, breath shaky, hazy.  
His hand fell to the ground, his body limp, darth set him by his wife, sad. The wind blew his hair and kicked up dust, he got on his dragon and flew into the sky, fast. ⌠ Layla┘. Please┘. Please be alive ⌠ he thought, eyes worried and scared, face worried. Layla moaned as she woke up, shivering, she sat up and looked around. She was in a cell, the lock and door had fire on it, she backed up against the wall. ⌠ So you▓ve awaken, layla, water kingdom princess ⌠ siren said, the woman beside her, giggling. Layla gasped as her eyes widened, moving more to the back. She screamed as she gripped her heart, gasping in pain, eyes wide as she screamed again. ⌠ What▓s wrong with me ?!■ Layla thought, scared, painfully.  
She panted as the pain stopped, her eyes hazy, sweat on her. She fainted, falling to her side, her breathing shallow as the pain increased. ⌠ Time to begin siren ⌠ the woman said, leaving her. Siren nodded and left to make preparations, darth was still looking for layla. A man was in the shadows where darth was coming from, his hand on his swords.  
Darth passed the tree, the man went for him, darth pulled out his swords and stopped the attack. The man in front of him, with rage and fury in his eyes, was Tibet. ⌠ Where is she ?■ He growled, demanding for an answer. Darth kicked him to the ground, Tibet glared at him as he stood up, swords flipped, darth▓s too. ⌠ The people who called themselves the phantoms of old took her, I▓ll get her back ⌠ darth said, calm.  
Darth sheathed his swords as snow started to fall, tibet sheathed his, but keeping his hands close to them, angry. ⌠ If layla was with me then she wouldn▓t have been taken, it▓s YOUR FAULT ! ⌠ Tibet shouted, angry, stepping foreword. Darth sighed, putting his hand on one sword, bangs over his eyes. ⌠ I know, that▓s why I have to get her back, no matter who or what tries to stop me, she▓s my life ⌠ he said, the wind brushed his hair to the side. Tibet scoffed and walked passed him, glancing at his determined, worried and agonized eyes. ⌠ Step aside fire kingdom scum, I▓ll save her, she▓s my wife ⌠ he said, smirking, his cape flowing back. Darth smirked, walking behind him, slowly, thinking of layla. ⌠ I know she is your wife, but does she love you as she does me ?⌠ darth asked, calm.  
Tibet stopped in his tracks, eyes wide at what he had said, darth stopped too. ⌠ Layla ⌠ tibet thought, bangs over his eyes, eyes shocked and worried. He was remembering how she looked at him, her reluctance to be with him, how sad she had been when the cell was blown up. ⌠ She was screaming your name when the cell had blown up, I▓d never imagine in my lifetime that man could have been you ⌠ tibet whispered, angry.  
Tibet whirled around and rushed at darth, swords out, angry. Darth blocked both his swords, sparks flying as their swords clashed. ⌠ WHY┘. WHY DOES SHE LOVE YOU AND NOT ME !?■ Tibet demanded, angry, striking five times. Darth ducked as his sword came at him, kicking Tibet in the stomach. Tibet stumbled back, darth grabbed his sword on the ground, Tibet did too.  
The clashed swords, coming close to each other, Tibet was ticked, darth struck his sword away. Tibet reached for it, darth pointed his sword as his neck, his eyes furious, determined, Tibet glared at him. ⌠ I don▓t know that, ask her ⌠ darth said, calm, mad. Darth sheathed his swords, walking passed Tibet to a castle. ⌠ Layla how could I be so blind, before I knew it I fell in love with you ⌠ Tibet thought, sad. Tibet grabbed his swords and walked beside darth, darth looked at him. ⌠ I will help you save layla, some fire kingdom and water kingdom men are in there, betrayed souls ⌠ Tibet said, sighing. Darth nodded and they walked toward the castle, until they heard a scream. Layla was tied to a tree, roots piercing her, she screamed as they stabbed her more.  
Siren and the others were in the room, their bodies had tree from them, smirking. ⌠ It▓s almost time ⌠ the woman said, smiling as the mark on layla▓s chest glowed. Layla gasped as a strong pulse went through her, her pulse quickening as she screamed louder. ⌠ Darth, help me !■ She thought, screaming more. Darth and Tibet slit up, darth going to a large room with cells, Tibet going to another large room. Darth gripped his sword tighter as he saw fifteen fire kingdom soldiers, prepared for a fight. Darth smirked and pulled out his swords, flipping them and rushing at five. They shot flames at him, he dodged, but barley, killing three. ⌠ Capture him !■ One yelled, darth turned around and gasped. On top of a throne was his sister, Aries, smirking, angry. Darth gasped as he bent backwards, a soldier had a flame going over him. Darth thought of layla and kicked the soldier in the jaw, reaching for his swords. He screamed as a man▓s flame shot him in the back, darth went to his knees, hissing in pain. Darth turned and shot a flame at the soldier, the soldier screamed in pain. Darth swept the soldiers feet and he fell, darth killed him with a flame. Aries smirked and created an illusion of layla, a soldier grabbed the illusion, grinning. ⌠ LAYLA !■ Darth screamed, raising his left hand and right. His hands glowed orange and he pointed his left fist at the soldier, determined, angry. Lightning shot out of his two fingers as he gasped, shocked. The illusion faded and the soldier died, darth stared at his hand, shocked. Arise growled and summoned la huge flame, knocking darth on his butt, he screamed. ⌠ Take him away !■ Aries shouted, angry, smirking. Two guards grabbed darth▓s arms and drug him to a cell, freezing cold. A half an hour passed and Tibet was in a cell, bleeding badly.■ Layla ⌠ he thought, chocking on blood.  
Darth was in the cell, an iron door in his way, he was sitting down, arms wrapped around himself. ⌠ Time to get her back ⌠ he said, smirking, blowing flames out of his nose, sighing. He got up and lifted his arms, his fingers had lightning around them as he formed a circle. He opened his eyes and shot his hand toward the door, lightning broke through the door.  
The guards died, he rushed out of the cell, grabbing his swords and running toward the throne room. ⌠ Layla !■ Tibet and darth thought, making their way to the throne room. Tibet was panting, moving against the wall, coughing up blood, darth was at the doors, determined. ⌠ Layla ⌠ Tibet thought, running toward the throne room as fast as his body would carry him.  
Darth and Tibet heard a scream and rushed toward it, desperate, the doors glowed green and yellow. ⌠ LAYLA !!■ Darth shouted, bursting through the door, swords in hand, Tibet behind him. Siren whirled around, shocked and angry, the others too, hissing angrily. ⌠ GET THEM !■ The woman shouted, angry, focusing on layla. Layla had her bra and underwear on only, blood trickling down her stomach and feet, her chest glowing a bright green as the symbol burned. ⌠ Layla !■ Darth and Tibet shouted, worried, determined. Darth rushed at the guards, so did Tibet, swords out. They both killed fifteen men in ten minutes, tired. Darth▓s eyes widened as he saw layla, she had fainted from the pain, wings out of her back, her body fading. He rushed toward the tree, dodging the roots that went at him. ⌠ LAYLA !■ He shouted, reaching for her, eyes scared and worried. Tibet was facing the phantoms of old, getting beaten badly, darth gasped as his sister kicked him to the ground. ⌠ Little brother, you won▓t get passed me, I won▓t let you ⌠ aries said, smirking, getting her flame ready.  
Darth summoned his lightning and pointed it at aries, angry. Aries shot her flame just as darth shot his lightning bolt at her, the powers clashed. Darth pushed on, his lightning striking his sister through her chest, her body turned to fire and disappeared. Darth saw layla▓s body beginning to fade as the wind stopped blowing from the clash.  
He pulled out his sword and cut the roots out of his way, angry, worried for the sake of the one he loved. ⌠ LAYLA !!■ He screamed, reaching her with his hand, he touched her face with both hands. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him, he cupped her face in his hands, smiling back. She put her hand on his cheek, he leaned foreword and kissed her, she kissed back. The tree exploded and the phantoms of old gasped in shock, their powers barely restored. Darth was embracing layla in a yellow light, layla was embracing him back, smiling, both of them.■ Layla ⌠ he said, pulling from her, love in his eyes. She smiled and looked at him, love in her eyes. ⌠ Darth ⌠ she said, happy.  
Her eyes shone with love and happiness, his too, he kissed her, then parted. ⌠ Let▓s do this ⌠ he said, determined, smirking. She nodded, smiling as they intertwined their fingers together, eyes closed. The light disappeared and layla and darth landed on their feet, then opened their eyes. They both faced the phantoms and smirked.  
The phantoms grew angry and wings came from their backs, Tibet was near death, fainted from blood loss. ⌠ Tibet ⌠ layla said, sad. Darth gripped her hand tightly, she gripped back, smiling. The phantoms rushed at them, layla and darth put both their hands out, forming a water and fire shield. The phantoms hit it and screamed, disappearing in a white cloud.  
Layla gripped her chest and fell foreword, darth gasped, eyes wide. ⌠ Layla !■ He shouted, going to the ground, catching her in his arms. Her face was pained as she gripped her chest, he took it off, gasping. The symbol on her chest was slowly fading away, the pain disappearing along with it. ⌠ Layla ?■ Darth asked, worried, putting his hand on her cheek.  
Layla put her hand on his, that was on her cheek and smiled. ⌠ I▓m alright darth ⌠ she said, smiling. They got up and walked toward Tibet, she went to her knees, sad, darth looked sad too. ⌠ Layla, are you there, it▓s so dark ⌠ Tibet murmured, scared, sad. Layla nodded and he put his hand on her cheek, his eyes hazy. ⌠ I wish I could be with you, just a little bit longer ⌠ he said, said.  
Layla had tears in her eyes, she cried, sad and torn. ⌠ Where did I go wrong my love, no matter what happens please forgive me, I love you┘. Layla ⌠ he said, faint, his eyes closing. Layla smiled and closed her eyes, slightly, love in them. ⌠ As do I, my love and always will ⌠ she whispered in his ear, his eyes closed now, peace at last. 


	8. Chapter 8 Destiny

Chapter 8

Destiny

Three years had passed and layla was nineteen, darth was twenty. They lived in a little town, no one knew they were the prince and princess of the kingdoms, they worked at a tea shop. A day passed and they were out on a hill, staring at the sky, stars lighting it up. ⌠ It▓s peaceful here ⌠ layla said, her eyes shining brightly. Darth watched her and she looked at him, smiling. He put his hand on her cheek, she blushed and closed her eyes as he kissed her. He knocked her on the ground, wrapping his arm around her waist. He put his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss more. She kissed back, passionately. They went home after that, they hadn▓t changed at all these years. Their faces were a little longer and their hair too.  
In the morning layla woke up, seeing darth beside her, snoring a little. She smiled and got out of bed, putting on a yellow shirt, putting her hair in a ponytail and black pants. She ran down a street and a man saw her trip, she caught herself and walked down the street. She had a bruise on her arm, panting from it, eyes squinted. ⌠ I didn▓t want to worry darth about this ⌠ she thought, smiling.  
She walked down to a dock, making sure no one was around and lifted the water up, putting it on her wound. The man gasped as his eyes widened, layla put the water back and walked back to an alley. The man followed, layla bought some food and walked back home, smiling.  
The man went to a bar and tried to forget, but it didn▓t work. Layla went to the tea shop to serve tea, sighing when darth wasn▓t there. ⌠ He▓s still sleeping ⌠ she thought, selling some tea. The man came in with three of his buddies and gasped as he saw her. ⌠ The woman is water possessor !■ The man shouted, pulling out a sword, his buddies too. The tea owner came out and defended layla, protesting that she wasn▓t. ⌠ Shut up, the wretch and scum is a water possessor !■ The man shouted, charging at layla. Layla gasped and dropped the tea, putting her hands up, shielding herself, eyes closed tightly. She heard a clang of metal against metal and heard the man stumble back. She opened her eyes and gasped, lowering her hands. In front of her, one sword out, was darth, she smiled and he griped her hand. ⌠ Stand aside, I will kill that filthy water possessor !■ The man shouted, angry, raising his sword. Darth turned toward the man, a murderous glare on his face. ⌠ How dare you threaten my wife and insult her, I▓ll make sure you can never walk again ⌠ he said, low and menacing.  
The man charged at darth, darth ducked and kicked the man out the door, charging at him. Darth pulled out his other sword as the man struck at him, darth smirked and ducked. Layla gasped as darth got a stripe on his cheek, jumping back, she ran toward him. Darth slashed at the man, the man blocked it and hit darth in his stomach.  
Darth coughed and stumbled back, layla took out her sword, charging at the man, darth▓s eyes widened. The man rushed at her, darth got up and ran after him, layla got stabbed in her arm, screaming. ⌠ LAYLA !■ Darth screamed, raising his sword and cutting off the man▓s sword hand, angry. The man screamed and stumbled back, darth stabbed him in his chest, he coughed up blood. He watched the man fall and spun around, quickly. He gasped as his eyes widened, fear and worry on his face at the sight of layla. Her arm had a huge hole in it, her stomach pear iced too with a hidden weapon. ⌠ La┘.. LAYLA!!■ He screamed, rushing toward it, night falling. He picked her up in his arms, fear gripping him tightly as he saw the blood run. He ran to a inn and doctors rushed in to the room, rushing darth out and slamming the door. An hour passed and he was looking out onto the balcony, worried, his eyes sad and fearful. ⌠ Darth ?■ Someone asked, worried and concerned. Darth turned around and saw a woman, wearing white clothes and a clipboard, glasses. ⌠ We have something to tell you ⌠ she said, concerned.  
He walked into the room layla was being kept in, tubes stuck in her, blood going in and out. ⌠ She▓s lost too much blood, so we▓re giving her a transfusion, hoping it will save her life ⌠ one doctor said, calm. Darth▓s eyes widened as he gasped, bangs over his eyes. The doctor made a rude comment, saying she deserved it and darth snapped.  
He grabbed the doctors arm and slammed him into the wall, fury in his eyes and face, ticked.■ How dare you say that ⌠ darth, snapped, ticked, gripping harder. Two doctors yanked him off, darth looked at layla and sighed, sad. ⌠ We▓ll leave you two alone ⌠ one doctor said, rushing the others out. Darth went by layla▓s side and sat on the bed, sighing, pained. My breathing was stable as I slept, my heart slow a little. Darth put his left hand over his eyes, bangs over them, his right clenched the bed covers tightly.■ La┘. Layla ⌠ he chocked, his voice plugged up, his voice sounding tormented and sad. The doctors came in and told him he had to go, he stood up and went to a waterfall.  
His feet sliding across the ground, numb and slow, it started raining. He went under the waterfall, into a cave and leaned against it. He remembered the incident and shuddered, his bangs and hand over his eyes. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he whispered, torn as he slid down the cave wall, slowly. His body went to a heap as his other hand clenched tightly and shook.  
His teeth clenched as he took off his hand, his eyes narrowed, sad and angry. ⌠ I┘. I couldn▓t┘. I couldn▓t protect her ⌠ he said, sad, angry at himself as lightning struck. He stood up, his left hand hanging loosely at his side, walking into the rain. ⌠ I will get stronger ⌠ he whispered, as lightning came at him, close. He held out his left hand and it went in, he felt a jolt as it went through his body, eyes angry. ⌠ I swear┘. I SWEAR┘.. I▓LL PROTECT HER THIS TIME !■ He shouted, lifting up his other hand and shooting it out at a tree, burning three. More lightning came at him, he forced all three through his body and they blasted fifteen trees away.  
He smirked and took a step, his eyes widened as he gasped, blood running down his cheeks. ⌠ What▓s┘.. happening to me ?■ he thought, falling to the ground, eyes closing., hitting the ground and fainting. All he could see was darkness, his eyes opening in the blackness around him. ⌠ Where am I ?■ He wondered, whispering. He ran straight, seeing a light shining brightly, he wondered what it was. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes wide as a memory of layla flashed through his mind, smiling. ⌠ Do you really want to go ?■ It asked, the vanished. Suddenly darth sprang up, gripping his chest in pain. Sweat was soaking him as he panted, sighing, eyes closed, then opened. He looked around and he was in a cabin, wood all over, a table, a chair and a fireplace. ⌠ So you▓re finally awake prince of the fire kingdom darth ⌠ someone said, calm. Darth looked toward the door and gasped, eyes wide as the person knelt in front of her. The woman had long, black hair and golden eyes, she wore a black robe with a hood on it. Dath couldn▓t speak as he stared, the woman had tears in her eyes, then embraced him. ⌠ Darth who knew that I would find you here, my son ⌠ she said, crying, smiling. Darth embraced her back, eyes closed as he smiled, his mother parted from him. ⌠ Why were you out here ?■ She asked, wiping her tears away. Darth remembered layla and looked away, bangs over his eyes. His mother looked at him, he clenched the blankets at his side, bringing his left hand over his eyes. ⌠ It▓s layla┘. Layla┘ the one I love┘. She▓s dying ⌠ he chocked, teeth clenched, trembling. His mother put her hand on his right hand and looked at him. ⌠ I couldn▓t protect her┘. I was too weak, now she might not make it this time ⌠ he said, trembling. They stayed like that for a minute, his mother pulling out a water bottle, darth looked at her and gasped. ⌠ I▓ll come with her and heal her, I learned how to posses water and fire, but I▓m the only one ⌠ she said, smiling. Darth nodded and tried to stand, but gasped, gripping his chest tightly. ⌠ Don▓t move, your heart got struck with three lightning bolt, it▓s amazing you even survived ⌠ his mother said, worried.  
Darth looked out to the pouring rain, his mother falling asleep. ⌠ Layla ⌠ he whispered, putting his hand on the window. He fell asleep, his mother watched over him, smiling, eyes sad. It was midnight and a spirit came in the room, darth▓s mother got ready to fight. It formed and went by darth, smiling. ⌠ Darth, this is it, I▓m dying ⌠ she said, sad. She went on her knees and put her hands on his cheeks, smiling, eyes filling with tears. ⌠ My last remaining minutes, I cherish and now give to you ⌠ she whispered, kissing him, eyes closed. His mother took out the bottle and moved it around, laying it on layla▓s shoulder. Layla parted from him and started to fade away, his mother gasped, eyes wide. ⌠ Take care of him ⌠ layla said, looking at him, smiling. His mother put all the water on layla▓s spirit and layla looked at her, curios. ⌠ Who are you, why are you trying to save me ?■ She asked, curious, the fading ceasing. Darth▓s mother looked at layla, her arm hurting, she smiled softly. ⌠ You▓re his lover ⌠ she said, fainting. Layla gasped as a pulse went through her, griping her body tightly, she glanced at his mother and sighed, then went back into her body. In the morning darth and his mother went to the inn, going into the room.  
The doctors were there, a sheet over the bed, his mother sighed. darth gasped, his eyes widened as he went to his knees, shocked. ⌠ She died last night, her heart stopped ⌠ one doctor said. Darth didn▓t hear him, his breath and eyes shaking as his body trembled.  
The doctors left and darth rushed to layla▓s side, taking the covers off her, his mother behind him. ⌠ Lay┘. Layla┘. No, this isn▓t real, it can▓t be !■ He shouted, shaking her body lightly. His mother took out her bottle and dumped it over layla, putting her hands on her chest. ⌠ I▓ll bring her back darth ⌠ she said, eyes closed. Darth held her body in his arms as his mother focused, layla▓s body glowed blue. ⌠ Layla ⌠ darth said, tears down his face. His mother gasped as layla opened her eyes, moaning a little. ⌠ LAYLA !■ Darth screamed, embracing her to him tightly, trembling. Layla embraced him back, then looked at his mother, smiling. ⌠ You▓re going to die, aren▓t you ?■ Layla asked, curious. Darth gasped as he looked at his mother, his mother nodded and her body turned blue. ⌠ I am, because I brought you back, that is the price ⌠ she said, smiling, sadly. Her body disappeared in blue orbs and floated to the sky, layla stood up and got dressed, darth embraced her. ⌠ I thought I had lost you, I was so scared ⌠ he whispered, sad. Layla reassured him, smiling, he kissed her as she kissed him. They left the inn and went to live in the fire kingdom, darth was king there now. 


End file.
